Forget Paris
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: Nobody told Andy Sachs, Cupid came in pairs with a Palladium card.
1. Chapter 1

Armand at Chez Vonnet was use to a picky clientele of Manhattan's wealthiest, each celebrating an occasion, anniversaries', graduations and birthdays and of all the odd requests this one took the cake for Armand.

But it had a 600 dollars wrapped around a Palladium credit card.

Just for a reservation. Who was Armand to refuse?

Chez Vonnet on East 68th had never disappointed any blind date.

Armand would ensure Chez Vonnet would pull out all the stops that _the_ Miranda Priestly would have the best evening of her life.

That he promised the mystery planner.

Jean Jacques, Chez Vonnet's award winning chef would be personally preparing anything selected on the menu.

* * *

Andy Sachs hated her new job at The Mirror.

What exactly was she achieving writing obits and now small by-lines this week?

She missed dare she say Runway? A little bit. Sort of, it was Miranda she really missed though.

Miranda Priestly.

This was crazy to Andy. Miranda had lived to make Andy's days intolerable. Navigating Runway's Editor was like crossing a minefield blindfold.

Her former boss was everything and more the press had written about and yet to Andy.

Miranda was…when her eyes connected to Andy's.

Those eyes were a well you could fall into.

How Andy had saw her in Paris in her suite.

Jumping Jehoshaphat what was wrong with herself, Miranda was snide, viciously barbed.

Snapping out of it.

Miranda was someone out of bounds for Andy. Had to get over her.

Nate was crazy with what he'd flung at her. Those words were completely ridiculous.

Miranda and she were not in a relationship.

Of all the crazy ideas to be the cause of Nate and her breakup.

Stretching in her chair, getting the kinks out. Her one by-line was done. If one squinted in The Mirror tomorrow's edition you'd see it. If a reader blinked it would be missed.

At least it was something in print Andy consoled herself with that, at least it wasn't fetching coffee anymore.

Slipping on her coat, Andy hoped before twenty six she'd publish something.

Tonight she wasn't walking by Elias-Clarke Building to get a small glimpse of Miranda. No Sachs absolutely not again.

It was not at all a slight frisson, a shiver of a thrill she had when she saw the back of Miranda's iconic white hair.

Now and again Andy happened to see Miranda arriving or leaving work.

Ever since the wave on the sidewalk. Andy had seen Miranda frequently.

Seeing Miranda varied sometimes on rainy Mondays, Andy would catch a glimpse or on late evenings, Andy didn't miss the silver Mercedes or a certain lady with hair like a crown of ice.

Miranda never saw _her_ though. Of that Andy was relieved.

Had to map out a route of not passing Miranda's building from now on.

It's been almost two months now.

Miranda Priestly was certain to not remember her.

After Paris. Andy was surprised she was still breathing and then there was Miranda's strange _biting _recommendation.

Her words still burned Andy up inside. What did Miranda mean Andy was by far of all her assistants Andy was her greatest disappointment?

Miranda always was to Andy an enigma of poisonous rancour and banter.

Andy felt there was no way Runway's Editor would deem to want to spare a thought for her biggest disappointment.

* * *

Miranda was working late again. If only Abby wouldn't tremble in her presence. There were a lot of things Miranda despised, spineless was one of them and also Abby's knees knocking when she sat taking notes.

Andréa didn't.

Andrea. Tasting that name bitterly.

Miranda watched Abby sit back down at _her_ desk. Glancing at the time it was late.

Deciding to take pity on her new second assistant. Andrea's wrong, Miranda could be caring to her staff. Take Emily for instance, out tonight for the first time in months. On a Friday no less. Miranda wasn't prone to work her assistants to death.

''_Emily._ Go home.''

Gushing thanks died from new 'Emily' at Miranda's cold stare. Stammering. ''I'll just go.''

Abby began grabbing her coat and bag.

Fleeing.

It was 9ish, it was time to call it a night for herself as well. The Book had been delivered by some stammering halfwit with iPod blasting.

Miranda enjoyed her effect on people. The intern practically swallowed his tongue at finding the infamous Editor residing in her own office.

''Ms Priestly! I-I didn't know you…um would be here.''

Thrusting The Book to her.

Miranda took it, her glasses perched on her nose bridge, looking at him icily.

Scurrying out of the Devil in Prada's sleek office. Miranda felt there was a library he could fill of what he didn't know.

Standing up from her desk.

Getting her own coat. Slipping it on.

Miranda had Cara babysitting the twins because she was running late again tonight. This would never have happened with Andrea.

Miranda shook that thought away at once. Walking onto the elevator. She was not going to think about Andrea again. Which Miranda found herself often doing, thinking about her last assistant more than she cared to do?

That former assistant irritated her. So much. Miranda exhaled. Swanning in at that interview, Andy was seemingly and becomingly reliable and almost even likable _pffft _Miranda sneered before Paris. Left in Paris proved Andy's character or lack of.

Recalled how Nigel who was now on speaking terms with her again, had been on a date with absconding Sachs recently.

_Miranda had thought he was on a date last night with a new soon to be boyfriend._

''_How was it Nigel? Enjoyable?''_

''_In away yes, remember them, dates Miranda.''_

_Miranda remembered dates. Almost smiled. Hoped Nigel had met someone great last night._

_Over the rim of her glasses, sparkling eyes. '' Was it Francisco at the Costume Institute or Ródy here in makeup?''_

''_Well let's see my date has a bounding nature of a Labrador, such big brown eyes, so adorable and can fetch Harry Potter manuscripts while terrified of her boss. Quite a fetcher.''_

_Fetch. That word made Miranda's mouth curl. Warm brown eyes came into Miranda's head. Andréa's pretty eyes._

''_The Mirror's been keeping our Six out of trouble.''_

'' You w_ent out with Andréa.'' Miranda's ivory face scorned. Miranda's bright eyes no longer bemused._

''_Come now Six is allowed to eat and drink in the city.'' Nigel scolded, good humouredly. ''Not just graze.'' Vexed Miranda by being almost coy about his lovely time with Six. _

''_Well Six is very effusive about all of us at Runway still petrified of you though.'' _

_Miranda almost snorted. Feigning disinterest, tapering her manicured nail on her necklace._

''_Where did you both go?''_

_Nigel had luckily been good at hiding how startled he was when Miranda actually wanted to hear about it._

''_I was invited for dinner at her place.'' Miranda toyed with her fountain pen. Arching a brow._

''_It has a roof. It's not that bad. It's small but charming like her.''_

''_What did you dine on?''_

_Nigel shrugged airily. ''Oh this and that all delicious.''_

''_Not possum or Dominos.''_

''_Six cooks divinely…mouth-watering and her Crème Brulee heaven on the lips, lifetime on the hips.'' _

''_Made by her culinary partner.'' Miranda muttered. Seen a photo of him, once on Andy's IPhone, accidently scrolled through and had inadvertedly shown him fumbling for a pattern she'd wanted to see in the car. Resembled a lumbersexual._

_Tate or Nate something like that, the boy looked like a teddy bear._

_Nigel waffled on. '' No, Six is all alone now in this big city. Wonderful and Single. Unattached.'' Trying to gauge any reaction from his Editor. _

_Who cares if Andrea could cook? Or was Singlish. She was now semi separated from Stephen. Meant nothing. Both were lonely in a city of millions of romantically dysfunctional singles, divorcées_

''_Reads a lot too. Shelves of deep stuff all over my pretty little head.'' _

''_Not Curious George. Surprising.''_

''_Glad to know that. Andy. Can. Read.'' Miranda's eyes sparkled brightly. _

_Nigel blinked. Miranda had said Andy._

''_Miranda what is it about not calling Six, Andy. To her face.'' Nigel arms folded sternly in a bright green Thomas Pink shirt and cobalt blue suspenders and a bowtie._

''_It's just a name.'' Raised a haughty brow at him. _

''_Yes and it's a name you couldn't hardly say for a month when she left. About Paris and Andy she doesn't hate you…in fact last night she told me…why she left.''_

_Enough. Did not want to hear this._

_Miranda looked at Nigel her Creative Director hard._

_Paris was not discussed nor was Andrea. That's all._

Pondering the mystery of Andrea nightly. Why her irresponsible inutile assistant got under her skin, truly baffled Miranda.

Andrea was a sanctimonious perky insipid little brat, drossy…yes off in such greener pastures in monotony. Having read what was it, a small blip on dog leash laws today.

Edward R. Murrow Award would be banging down your door Andrea for that ground-breaking reporting.

It really had her on the edge of her seat.

If that dolt had stayed she could have been writing in another year perhaps under Berenice's tutelage.

Pondering Paris. Her words in the car. Saintly Andrea had to learn to get over herself.

That moral chip on her shoulder the size of a crater must really weigh you down Andrea.

Andrea had left.

That was that.

Why did it matter? The silly creature hated fashion and her anyway.

_Andrea _was a true disappointment.

Stepping off to the lobby.

Bid a goodnight Ms Priestly, by security, which Miranda didn't return.

Miranda walked right into Andy Sachs.

Blue colliding with brown.

''Miranda.''

Hi.''

Miranda rolled her eyes at Andrea's way with salutations.

''So you're working late tonight.'' Andy felt like an idiot as she offered. Do you need a cab?''

Miranda's couldn't believe this running into her. '' Andrea.'' Inflecting it over her tongue. ''No I have a chauffeur with car that is now two minutes late.''

Andy swallowed, feeling really sorry for Roy. Miranda looked the same. The manicured Ice Queen.

''I'm sure Roy has a good reason for not being here. Roy's never let you down.'' Both still standing near the curb on this cold night, the breeze lifting Miranda's hair. It was chilly tonight, catching her breath, rethinking her open coat.

Peering at Andrea from the corner of her eye.

First the silly wave on the sidewalk months ago.

Now this. Her. Here. Was she ever going to be free of those eyes? Always watching her, with such clarity. Judgement.

Miranda narrowed her blue eyes like slits on Andy. ''Indeed. Perhaps other former employees who abscond from their duties should take a leaf.''

''I just wanted to say…thank you for your reference. It got me the job.'' Andy decided not to add a question of what the hell did you mean I was your greatest disappointment. That was really nettling Andy inside. If Miranda knew it would delight her. To no end. That those words got to Andy.

Andy smiled at Miranda. ''Guess I didn't do too badly as your assistant. I do owe you Miranda for helping me. Thank you again for…''

Maybe if Roy didn't come they could share a cab.

Andy Sachs hadn't realized she'd just said the wrong thing thanking Miranda so earnestly.

_What._

Had sunny Sachs gratitude. Had some nerve smiling at her. That girl was burned into her. At a loss to why?

Like a gate opening. Putting to action her dark satisfying thoughts of giving Andrea a piece of her mind or letting her have it.

Full lacerating La Priestly.

For Paris. _For_…for making her a fool. For her behaviour from the car of just up and walking away from her so unprofessionally. Left her. On the stairs. For seeing her tears that night before.

Just like walking away in Paris. All over again. A sour taste in her mouth was Andrea.

Her judgement.

''You know, sweetie...we are what we do in this world, and you Andréa, you're a mediocre writer of obits and fact checking. You will never be rare or extraordinary. No Andréa. Never.

Not at the Mirror with what a few short blips on congestion and public housing last week.'' Miranda stared at Andy mockingly.

''As for being my assistant you were my worst choice.'' Andy seemed to bring out the worst in Miranda.

''Once as my assistant all that I required was that you bring my coffee, lunch and errands to and from Runway without making a mess.

That's it.

So when you screw up something as incredibly simple as that, as so many times you did so...it doesn't say a whole hell of a lot about you, does it, Andréa?''

''So that's all you thought about me?''

Priestly was the most arrogant, inflated conceited …She was insulting and provocative and the only thing pleasant about her...was the way her hair that damn silver forelock fell across her forehead.

It was like Andrea Sachs had a special knack of provoking and being the brunt of all of Miranda's most hateful parts. Stirring up her scathing cruelty, yup. Her snarkiness. Ugh huh.

Unleashing Hello. It's Ms Ice Bitch on Andy.

Underneath that polished beautiful but disagreeable exterior, she may be just a real wasp- tongued bitch. Her vicious words stung Andy.

Andy didn't know what to say back. Felt something wet prickle behind her eyes. Like hell she was going to cry in front of Miranda. Able to find her voice.

''See you around Miranda.'' So much for offering to share a cab.

Blue eyes coolly watched Andy walking away from her. Finally.

Finally told Sachs off. Why'd she feel so terrible about it?


	2. Chapter 2

''Tell me more about Stephen.''

'' _Miranda_? Last time we met you said how he accused you of alienating affection and denying him sexual fulfilment and that was a main reason for this separation.''

Miranda frowned at Stephen's sharing with a marriage counsellor and sex therapist, how unwilling _she_ was to let go in bed.

Stephen and her and sex.

So Miranda had been not into morning sex or sex for that matter or having sex with Stephen.

Stephen thrusting against her at 5am.

For Miranda it was Stephen please put your penis away. 5am was probably the only time when sleep was _definitely _better than sex. Especially sex with Stephen in any time zone at 5am.

Miranda changed the subject swiftly.

Miranda sat across from Dr Inwood, who she saw every week for the last two months, just to talk about her failed relationships.

''Miranda?''

''Sorry. I was just distracted.''

Miranda had been thinking about Andrea. How she'd been Friday night to her. Her words to her brown eyed assistant had played over in her head all morning. All weekend actually since Friday night watching Andrea walk away again from her.

She had been cruel and unforgivable, blinded by her pride and dignity.

''About?''

''No one. Nothing.'' Miranda wasn't going to bring up her last assistant, who left Runway and her because she was a horrible unfeeling boss.

''Would you like to talk about them?''

Miranda shook her head. The last person she wanted to talk about was Andrea.

Dr Inwood was waiting for her reply. ''You do know I am here just to listen.''

Miranda strolled Dr Inwood's Upper East Side office of mahogany and chintz, watched by Dr Inwood, Miranda Priestly was one of the most intensely private patients she'd ever had in her sessions.

Also Miranda was very guarded.

Their last appointments were not recorded and Dr Inwood privately agreed to herself that Stephen Tomlinson was a narcissistic pompous whiny man child.

She had analyzed him in five minutes as an egotistical bastard in the one couple's session they had together.

How Miranda stayed married for three years to him was incredible.

''Miranda what do you want with someone?''

''What do I want in a husband?'' Miranda repeated.

''In someone for you. What do you believe would make a perfect partner to you?'' Dr Inwood asked her evenly.

Miranda exhaled out.

''Forgetting Stephen or your delightful daughters' father you're ex James.'' Dr Inwood supplied.

''What do I want for me?'' Miranda considered that question carefully.

Between James and Stephen she had settled. Most of Miranda wanted to have a meaningful experience with an incredibly loving person. Stephen wasn't that.

Dr Inwood helpfully supplied. ''Do you believe in love. Miranda?''

'' l believe in love, I would want in someone that wholly. Love. Lust and sex but not just only that, romance, not in a perfect equation of dinners or flowers and jewellery.

l want mess and chaos. To be caring and understanding of my position at Runway and not to hold my job as Editor against me. Be unquestionably good with the girls.

l want someone to go crazy for me. l want passion and heat and sweat and somebody who'll challenge me.''

Dr Inwood held her pen aloft on her notepad. ''Have you found this in anyone?'' Noting one curious part Miranda Priestly didn't say this person as a he or male.

Miranda shook her head raising a haughty eyebrow. If she had would she be sitting here.

''Miranda's has anyone just clicked with you?''

Miranda elegantly shrugged.

''How do you mean?''

Dr Inwood prompted. ''Has anyone seen you not the Editor of Runway or Miranda Priestly just _you_ past all the glamour and couture to just Miranda or told you they wanted just you.''

Miranda thought about it. Not Stephen never. His words of how frumpy she was without all of it still stung. Definitely not James.

''No. Dr, I honestly never had that feeling about anybody in my entire life and I seriously doubt they'll be lined up for me the frigid dragon lady.'' Miranda knew all the names Page Six flung at her.

_And Stephen's_

''I see an accomplished attractive woman I am sure that person is waiting and out there. Miranda.''

Right.

Miranda pursed her lips. Dr Inwood was sounding like a Harlequin romance she caught Cara reading.

''Miranda, let's talk about sex?''

Miranda swallowed, a blush of pink suffused, tinting her inscrutable face.

''Miranda are you afraid of sex.'' Dr Inwood asked her.

Sex.

Miranda pinched her nose bridge between her ivory fingers, this was going to be a long session.

* * *

Opprobrious. Vituperative. Uptight. Hubris. Rigid. Bitchy. Shrew.

Venting her inner rant about Miranda all morning on the subway to work. Not to mention all weekend going over what she should have said back.

Andy scrunched up her coffee cup. Missing the basket. La Priestly even threw off Andy's dunk.

Miranda Priestly was some piece of work last Friday night. Her. Mediocre. Inferior. Who the hell did she think she was?

Snatching her messages at Reception.

Never again was she walking by Elias-Clarke.

Andy slammed her desk drawer. Where the hell was her crummy phone? Needed it to record an interview she was due at…crap right now.

Blamed Miranda last Friday night, upsetting her and making Andy have one of those Monday mornings.

''Hey someone not get laid.'' Shep at the desk next to Andy's teased her as Andy yanked open a drawer rifling through it irritably.

Scooting under her desk to see if it was on the floor, all Andy found was an old candy bar wrapper from her previous desk occupant, exhaling frustrated through her nose, hitting her head as she emerged.

Shep dialled Andy's number.

Found it for her, helpfully handing Andy, her phone in her trashcan.

''Sachs.''

''Yeah. Chief.'' John Graham, Andy's Editor smiled at his new reporter. ''Here this is something I want you to attend and Sachs wear something nice for this reception tonight.''

Andy glanced at the press club invitation.

''Sachs you'll be interviewing everybody on this list. Brush up. NY Society.'' Andy took the list from John.

Shep stuck his nose in the air and started to talk with a mouth full of marbles.

''Tina's column needs a filler. Sachs do you think you can give it a try?''

Absently Andy nodded scanning the list of attendees. Dread filling her as she skimmed the page.

_No. No. No._

Andy read a name she definitely didn't want to interview let a known see ever again. Priestly. M. Priestly.

Told by John she had to, no backing out, all attendees must be interviewed. ''Just a few words Sachs.''

Speaking of interviews, Andy had an interview to be at right now.

Fine she'd deal with it, seeing Miranda later tonight and also taking on Tina's column.

Dr Inwood's Office Upper East Side

''Our time is up Miranda. Have a good day.'' Dr Inwood told Miranda brightly.

Miranda collected her purse and began leaving. Emily had sent her a text, walking out, reading it.

Andy threw the bills at her cab. She was so late.

Stepping onto the curb and right into someone.

Miranda being that someone.

Andy noticed there weren't any designers this far uptown. Miranda was staring at Andy like she'd been caught in a sex shop. Weird.

''Sorry.'' Andy cursed herself inside she shouldn't be speaking to Miranda ever again not how she was to Andy last Friday night eviscerating her in everything.

If Andy had balls, La Priestly jarred them. Her words neutered Andy.

Noticed in their collision, Miranda's knee.

Damn Andy's Mom for teaching her to be a good citizen and help someone, Andy wished she could screw civic duty right now but being a decent person Andy was, she had to, help Miranda.

Grumbling to herself she would bypass hostility for the Ice Queen just this once. Andy could go on hating her later, after she saw Miranda was okay.

She wouldn't want to be sued by La Priestly for a run in her $200 stockings.

It also was Andy's fault. Saw her knee exposed by a tear, grazed when she'd stumbled down on the pavement.

''Here. Let me help you.''

Felt Miranda stiffen rigid at the contact of her.

Andy felt it, that spark again. Flaring up in her.

Supporting Priestly to her own appointment she was now late for Dr Maryanne Inwood. Her Monday morning was just going perfect.

Reception brought Andy a small first aid kit and strangely Miranda hadn't said one word to her. Andy's shitty day would go perfect if she didn't speak at all.

Dr Inwood came out to her waiting room to ask Annabelle if an Andy Sachs was here yet.

This Mr Andy Sachs was interviewing her for The NY Mirror was late.

Almost greeting Miranda again who just shook her head at her not to, Dr Inwood began watching the dark-haired stranger attending her last patient.

Cognac eyes trailing Miranda's legs.

Bending down, before protests began, with Miranda positioned onto the sofa. Andy's hands parted her expensive long black slit skirt.

Like it or not Andy was the safest thing she'd ever have between her parted legs.

Legs. Which were incredible. Toned and ivory no to Andy unblemished smooth porcelain, Miranda's ex's were lucky ungrateful bastards. Miranda had amazing legs.

Stephen was such a selfish weenie to Andy to not to want this.

Put your First Aid head back on Sachs and stop ogling Miranda's phwoar qualities. Andy was still partly mad at her.

Andy used her scarf on the scrape.

Tracing the cut through the torn hosiery, examining it with a soft touch of a fingertip on the sheer silky black stockings, Andy dabbed it with a cotton ball as Miranda hissed as Andy cleaned it kindly with antiseptic.

Annabelle had bought Andy a bottle of peroxide to use.

Andy did something that made Miranda react by gripping the armrest not at the burn of stinging, it was the sensation at Andrea's mouth almost on her.

Andrea began to blow on it. Her knee.

Watching Andy's lips part with air as she soothed the sting.

Miranda bit her lip, feeling Andy's dark hair brush her despite herself this was her ex assistant who loathed her and here she was making her breathless, imagining how Andrea's kissable lips would feel like on her naked skin.

This was the most erotic moment she'd ever experienced and felt with someone and that somebody was Andrea.

Miranda's eyes were staring right into hers. Andy's flexed warm hand was still on her thigh.

Close to one another still, Miranda was sitting on the couch, with Andy in front of her.

''There. All better.''

Peeling a band aid from the first aid kit, pressing it to Miranda's knee.

Miranda had parted her mouth to say something to Andy.

Andy just grinned at Miranda. ''Nothing too damaged.''

Except her pantyhose.

''I think you'll live Priestly.'' Andy grinned warmly showing her, her 100 watt smile.

Andy still held Miranda's eyes, quickly moving her hand away from where it was on Miranda.

Miranda moved a bit on the sofa, bringing Andy to her, almost brushed her mouth to hers, inches away from Miranda's lips.

''Um _M-M_iranda…my scarf. You're leaning on it.'' Andy said.

Andy was released. Breaking free from Miranda sitting on it.

''Ms Priestly your next appointment is after Easter and Stephen needs to attend another session with you. Say next Monday again. Should I send this to your office?'' Annabelle's question broke this moment for them.

Andy quirked an eyebrow at Annabelle's words to Miranda being here. Dr Inwood was a sex therapist.

This made Andy's week.

Miranda was here for sex therapy.

Just by looking at Miranda, Andy knew her ex-boss wasn't a kinky nympho, no way, not with how buttoned up rigid she was.

Andy made herself not think about Miranda and sex, not with her being so close in proximity with her.

La Priestly probably gave precise clinical instructions under covers. Andy could almost hear it, Miranda's serious waspish voice commanding a partner to achieve orgasm _that's all._

By the way Miranda was icily holding Andy's eyes was thinking the exact same way.

Andy heard the receptionist say a session with Stephen. Andy furrowed her brows. Weren't they divorced yet, what kind of a session with him?

Stephen was an arrogant douche.

Andy saw Miranda simply get up briskly and took her bag and left without a word of thanks to Andy.

''Your welcome Miranda.'' Andy said. Shaking her head. What did she expect from her?

Dr Inwood saw it immediately between them.

Now she had figured out why Stephen Tomlinson didn't go sexually with Miranda. Just found and saw a sassy but genteel female reason why.

This Andy Sachs.


	3. Chapter 3

_Press Club Gala_

Andy was avoiding one guest attending but luck wasn't on her side tonight. A certain Priestly she had to speak to and then she could go home and catch up on Sleepy Hollow.

_This morning had been odd at Dr Inwood's office for Andy with Miranda._

_Her interview with Dr Inwood went great but she kept thinking about Miranda the whole time._

_Blowing on her toned knee, almost brushing those lips._

_Looking at her notes, Dr Inwood was a marriage counsellor, sex therapist and specialised in couples therapy. Did that mean Stephen and her were reconciling?_

_Coming back to The Mirror, Andy realized what she'd agreed to._

_Tina's column._

_It was her chance, to fill in for Tina who was off on maternity. 'Good Advice'' mainly for singles sex advice in NY.' _

_Andy had glared at Shep who chortled at Andy's discomfort. ''You write about doing it.'' Andy tried not to blush, rubbing the back of her neck._

_She wasn't exactly dating or between anybody's sheets these past two months._

_Nate had been her only partner. Ever. _

_Shep began annoying Andy with smartass words of. '' Sachs talks sex in the city or readers pick up this hot new sizzling column Good in the sack with Sachs.''_

_It became worse by lunch. Shep best words, Sleepless with Sachs_

_Andy banged her head against her desk. Dr Ruth she was not or Ann Landers._

Downing her third cocktail, she'd need it. Thanking this Jameson shot of confidence to do this.

Saw Miranda, Andy made her way over to her.

''How's your knee?''

Cold blue eyes settled on Andy. Sultry and ice could one be both. Miranda could.

''Fine. What are you doing here?'' Miranda demanded of her.

Andy smiled at Miranda. ''Mingling.'' Waving a press badge on her notebook diary of invited to be here as part of The NY Mirror.

''I do need a few words on how you've found this evening Miranda?''

Raising a sardonic brow at Andy's explanation. ''Pleasant.''

Miranda's collarbone constricted as Andy took in her stunning v neck dress, like the Valentino dress at that Benefit, but midnight blue.

Andy's replacement was near Miranda, looking anxious because she didn't know who Andy was.

Andy wondered if this was an _Emily_ or an _Andrea_ now.

''Hey, you look nice in that colour. It goes with your hair.'' Andy also thought it brought out the blue of her beautiful eyes.

''Thank you. I like your diary. It goes nicely with your nose.''

Andy shook off Miranda's usual snarkiness.

''Well.'' Miranda stared at Andy in question.

''This conversation isn't going very well. For us.'' Andy admitted.

''Thank you. There's enough small talk in the world already. I'm not in the mood for idle conversation. So if it should happen again, I think we should both try our best to ignore each other...

Miranda stopped considering Andy so close. ''have a lovely evening Andrea.''

Andy's eyes flashed. No. No. Miranda wasn't dismissing her from her presence. Bless two Smirnoff's and a Jameson, Andy had downed just to approach her.

Andy still stood there in front of her.

''That meant "good-bye".

''No Miranda. Not yet.''

Hissing lowly at Sachs. ''Go away.'' Miranda was seated at her table. Didn't want Andrea Sachs near her again. Not with what blowing on her knee had done to her.

Andy seemed to obey her, turned her back on her, boldly sitting down with her back to her at the next table.

Tapped on her ivory shoulder blade which had Andy leaning closer to Miranda.

''Why are you so mad at me?'' Andy asked her honestly.

Snapping at her. ''I'm not mad at you.'' Forcing a fake smile, clenching her pearly teeth.

''You're very mad. At Me.''

Miranda snarled. ''I'm not mad at you.''

''Yes you are, see your mouth twitches and you breathe through your nose and you do this clicking thing or a _mh-hm_…yup just like that.''

''I do not.'' Miranda hissed at Andréa. Her blues eyes sharp at Andy.

One word. Cerulean. Andy knew the many faces of Miranda. Fuming. Furious. Rage. Would love to see something not artic and vitriol on her pretty face. Just once maybe a smile. A real one from _La Priestly_.

''Is it Paris still or no it's about today isn't it. At Dr Inwood's office. I saw you there, it's about that isn't it?

Andy lounged in her chair

''It _is that_.'' Andy's brown brows raised at Miranda. ''Cause I saw you there.''

''Firstly my mouth does not twitch. Seeing me at Dr Inwood's was something I trust you will not share.''

''It's about you and sex.''

Miranda balked, studying her last assistant, was Andrea drunk tonight? Had to be, speaking like this to her.

Wrinkling her nose, Miranda abhorred lushes.

''I can see your very much enjoying this Andrea.''

''I am Miranda.'' Andy's eyes sparkling.

Andy was really enjoying this more than a little. A lot. Riling Miranda Priestly it was so easy to, just mention sex.

''What is it Stephen can't follow through? Mr Starchy boxers can't stick it out? What Stephen cries when you spank him? He's not a spoon and snuggle in the afterglow type, or no is it that your medically frigid or psychologically.''

Jabbing at the icicle was fun.

''What I do and don't do in my bedroom is none of your business.'' Miranda said appalled scoffing at Andy's words about her sex life.

Stephen's word. Frigid. Made her cut her eyes at Andy.

'' I'm sure your idea of carnal relations is meaningless one nights.''

Andy nodded lying to her. ''Yeah anonymously getting laid can't get enough nightly. I'm a leg woman myself. Dr Inwood should probably tell you to try it yourself, except to have sex you have to find someone who can stand you first. Miranda.''

Miranda looked hard at Andy. For a moment shone hurt in them, Andy saw it.

Gone too far.

''Andrea just leave.''

Andy saw she'd done it. Said something that got one back at Miranda. Should feel elated at achieving that, but Andy didn't feel that, not at all satisfied instead all she was feeling through her buzz, disgusted with herself.

Holding Miranda's eyes. ''Don't worry Miranda your sex life and secrets, safe with me. I'm off to charity boning for my night of meaningless one night stands.''

Abby stared that was Andrea Sachs.

_The NY Mirror_

She was late. Really late for work by a mere hour.

Dark sunglasses and black coffee, even Andy's burnished hair hurt. Tucked in her backwards NY Yankees ball cap in a sort of messy man bun.

Wearing one of Nate's shirts he'd left.

Slumping to her desk, her brows hurt. Hungover.

''Eesh Sachs you look like death on a cracker terrible.'' Shep stared. Making a lot of noise of stapling this and that. Deliberately playing his ringtone.

''Go away.'' Muffled behind her arms.

Andy hadn't drank like that since waking up with Nate. After her first time.

''You made an impression last night Sachs.'' Shep motioned with his thumb behind his back at their Editor's office.

''Guess who's in there Sachs?''

Andy couldn't lift her head.

'' Miranda Priestly's in there with John. Yeah _the_ La Priestly came in an hour ago asked for you first.''

Andy shot up so fast, her head hurt.

''She brought gourmet coffee and french pastries.'' Andy took one from Shep. Traitor. Shoved in the garbage.

Shep complained as Andy clutched her forehead.

Huns and dictators brought gifts to, before levelling cities.

''Didn't you use to work for her Sachs? She's quite charming nothing like what Page Six writes.''

What was Miranda doing here in her newsroom? Picking up a memo walking over to catch a glimpse of silver hair.

Maybe last night goading Miranda about sex was a misstep on her part.

Despite a pounding hangover, Andy knew Miranda was here to somehow in some way make her life drop into the black hole of Calcutta.

Crush Andy under her red sole Louboutins.

Saw John her editor was talking pleasantly with Miranda. Couldn't warn John not to be bedazzled because Miranda drew and snared many like a siren. No a succubus.

Andy eyes over the paper, craned to see more of the dragon lady just caught the back of Miranda.

''Sachs.''

''Get in here.''

Andy knew Miranda was a lethal arsenal of being evil but doing this to her.

Andy would rather be sold in slavery in Niger or go live in Fukushima in Japan hell with radiation. Miranda made her want to scream like having a body wax being this frustrating.

Seeing Miranda out.

Miranda was doing this to her to be vindictive. Plain and simple. Bullshit, Miranda was praising how impressed she was with Andy last night with her riveting questions.

Smiling at John so pleasantly. Andy caught her eyes narrowing on her.

So riveted was she that Miranda wanted Andy to do a month long weekend article series on Runway by her. Under her tutelage.

Without pay. Wonderful she'd have to take on more hours at her extra job which Andy did along with working at The Mirror. Fine Andy would do this.

Miranda had asked for Andy specifically. That was not good.

John Graham, Andy's Editor was very impressed with the iconic legendary white haired Runway Editor.

Miranda had John eating out of her palm, along with the bribery of gourmet pastries. Andy said no to the cronuts.

Greeted by a few co-workers with. ''Hi Andy.'' a few were flirty to her, most were on good behaviour with the polished maven of fashion as Andy steered Miranda out of The NY Mirror.

Miranda thought Andy looked like she woke up in a skip. Miranda herself looked immaculate and stunning.

''Really Andrea, did Nigel teach you nothing at Runway.'' Plucking at the cap with two fingers throwing it away in a trashcan. Waspish disparaging words of grunge and gangsta.

''Hey.''

''Why are you doing this for me. Miranda.'' Crossing her arms at her.

Smiling that smile Andy didn't trust.

''Wednesday. Runway at 10am. Do not be late. Do try to dress less wrinkled and not as if you rolled out of bed Andrea.''

Running a long measuring glance behind tinted sunglasses down Andy's lanky figure.

Defensive Andy liked this _Save Ferris t-shirt_. For her cap in trash, Wednesday she was digging out her 'Don't fear the nipple't-shirt'.

Andy quirked a smile. ''You know me and waking up in strange beds.''

Andy watched Miranda walk away from her, getting into her car.

Andy had to go and do her interviews today. Since Miranda had systematically hijacked Andy's writing career.

Forcing her to do this. Work with Miranda again.

_Dalton _

Andy was interviewing an eleven and half year old who was a future Julliard attending musical prodigy, in a pressed uniform finishing up with her interview. Andy thanked her warmly for her time.

''Andy.''

''Cassidy it is her.''

Rushing up to Andy.

''Hey Caroline.'' Cassidy joined her sister greeting Andy.

Smiling at Cassidy.

Unbeknownst to their Mom, Andy still kept in touch with the twins through email and if she could make it and only if Miranda wasn't there, the odd sports game to cheer them on.

They were just kids even if Miranda Priestly was there mother, Andy couldn't drift away from them, just like that, she liked no loved these two, Andy couldn't do that to them. Stop being there for Cassidy and Caroline.

Bringing The Book and dry cleaning nightly for almost a year Andy and the twins started to talk and eventually befriend her.

The three of them were just secret friends. Miranda didn't know and Andy liked it that way.

''We have a lunch break.''

Tugged along by them.

Sharing lunch that Miranda would never allow the twins to consume, in Andy's opinion Miranda would never know, buying the girls junk food was a form of satisfying snacking rebellion.

''Do you need me to loan you some money Andy?'' Cassidy offered.

Handing her, her order of chili fries.

Mom would never know. Cassidy decided she'd just fool her dad, she needed this and that for her many hobbies and her allowance was running low, then she'd give it to Andy.

''Cassy we talked about this.''

This was worse than Andy's mother calling her worried about her in NYC without Nate. Every night.

''Okay but you're working two jobs and it would be a gift not a loan.''

Andy shook her head at Cassidy.

She didn't need Priestly money or charity. Even if it was from two precocious redheads who thought nothing of attempting to leave a hundred dollars in Andy's bag.

Miranda's daughters were too much. Trusts. Portfolios at Chase and JP Morgan.

Warren Buffet watch out with these two. Sitting in the park together.

Cassidy glowered. ''You've gotta be careful. Statistically there are fatalities in New York traffic.''

Andy had discovered Cassy was a worrier.

''So how's my slobbering buddy? Has _she_ been asking for me?'' Meaning Patricia.

Earning a merry giggle of _No_.

Chewing their lunches together.

Caroline was studying Andy closely. ''What something on my face.'' Washing down those bad bites of yummy street stand lunch with a slurp of ice tea.

''Andy do you like Mom?''

Andy swallowed her drink the wrong way, coughing. ''Uh. I…Cary I worked for your Mom as her assistant, I do really admire how much she puts into Runway.''

''What I mean is you use to watch Mom before you left.''

Andy gaped she did, had numerously. Andy had half hoped nobody noticed. Except Nigel. More than likely Emily.

Caroline didn't want to make Andy have a panic attack but Andy did stare at Mom and then there was what they both saw between Mom and Andy in Mom's hotel suite in Paris.

Mom hadn't turned off Skype. Forgot to.

Andy sputtered. The twins saw it. How she felt. Even though Andy tried so hard to hide it.

''Before you left, Andy we noticed. You do like Mom.''

Andy stopped sipping her drink at Miranda's miss nothing offspring's.

Andy should have known the twins wouldn't miss it.

Shrewd alright. They were Priestly's.

_Andy concluded that the one night she babysat for the twins at her place with Nate._

_It was on Andy's birthday. Nate had plans for them._

_Nate thought they were spoiled little indulged brats. The twins weren't impressed with Nate much._

_Andy thought they weren't that bad despite being uncannily like Miranda, both were adorable. Arched eyebrow and same miss nothing blue eyes._

_This was a few weeks just before Harry Potter book._

''_So this is where poor people live.'' Andy didn't think her place was that bad or skid row. _

_Miranda had been unaware Andy took the twins for not just the night for a weekend, not their nanny because Cara was having dental surgery. Emily insisted her building had a policy no pets or kids._

_Stephen and Miranda were away for a weekend._

_To Martha's Vineyard. Everything ordered for the romantic getaway and room had been picked by Andy._

_Nate decided after losing at Monopoly and Xbox to the cute Priestly duo he was going to crash at Lily's place. Kissed her goodnight his birthday girl._

_Patricia padded around in Andy's living room use to more space._

''_He doesn't like us.'' _

_Andy assured them Nate was being more of an unwelcoming brat. ''I want you both here and it is my birthday.''_

''_You do?'' Two pairs of blue eyes staring at her._

_That was how it began with Cassidy and Caroline. Nate stayed over with Lily till Monday leaving Andy to look after the twins on her own or as Nate dubbed them, mini dragon spawns._

_Andy hadn't minded, taking them out to a weekend market and a few places she liked. _

_Later started to leave her little notes and asking her each night about their Mom's day to what kind of music and films she liked._

That had been almost a year ago.

''Are you seeing anyone serious Andy? Dating?'' Cassy asked Andy carefully.

''No.'' Suspicious but neutral. ''Why?''

''No reason.''

Ah huh. Car wasn't any less up to something. ''Are you sleeping with anybody? You don't have one night stand hook ups, do you Andy?''

Couldn't believe Car just asked if Andy got lucky, scored, macking.

Andy jaw dropped open at her asking her that. Where the hell did that come from? .

''Car how do you know about that stuff?''

''Sex Education. Cable. Cara's Cosmopolitan.''

Caroline had to stop reading Cosmo.

What in hell was Dalton teaching the next generation? Andy until puberty thought french kissing made you pregnant. Shouldn't be learning that, Cass and Car should be taught about algebra and trigonometry and sentence diagramming all that stuff, Andy sure as hell never used or found useful out of school.

Andy tried not to picture Miranda talking about _it _with the girls.

''So Stephen's back.''

Caroline made a face at _him._

Cassidy made a barfing sound.

It took a good twenty minutes to convince these two hellion pranksters not to tie dye Stephen's expensive white shirts bright hot pink as a welcome present if he moved back in.

''Promise me guys.''

Both swore. They'd try not to.

Car was looking through Andy's wallet at her photos. ''Andy what's this?''

Andy saw it. Taking it from Caroline.

''This is something my parents bought me and my dad really insisted on buying me this.''

It was a round-trip ticket back to Ohio.

Andy smiled down at it. '' I almost traded it in a couple of times. When I first worked with your Mom. But now, it's kind of a symbol.''

Cassidy frowned. ''A symbol of what?''

The day I use this ticket... is the day New York has beaten me and there's nothing here to make me stay.''

Car looked at Andy. ''But you won't use it. Right Andy? Ever.''

Andy ruffled Car's hair. ''Never. I wouldn't get to see you guys all the time.''

''Andy where would you, go with someone on a date?''

Andy teased them. ''Going out are we?'' Waggling her brows which made Cass giggle at her.

''No just where would you take someone that's really romantic and nice to go to?''

Andy thought about it carefully. ''Chez Vonnet. But I'd have to win the lottery to dine there.''

Nate had once commented it was a place he would kill to work as chef at and be able to learn and work with some uber chef Jean Jacques or Jacques Jean, Andy recalled.

Nate had told Andy his cooking was heavenly and you needed to take out a loan to taste it.

Andy had to get back to work now walking the twins back to Dalton.

''You'll come to our recital next week right Andy?''

Andy promised. ''Wouldn't miss it.''

Waving bye to her two favourite redheads.

_Priestly Townhouse_

Mom's birthday was going to be the best.

''It's perfect Caroline to give Andy to Mom.'' Cassidy assured her younger sister by five minutes.

''Then Stephen won't come back ever.''

Andy as her birthday present was sheer brilliance.

Gifting Andy to Mom was going to be Caroline and Cassidy's best gift ever to her.

First thing they needed Mom's Palladium card and there allowances, they'd make the reservation in person.

Writing out two cards to be delivered to Mom and to Andy.


	4. Chapter 4

_Runway Offices_

Andy was late for Miranda. No one was late for Miranda Priestly.

Abby glanced at the appointment on the diary that read Andrea Sachs was now exactly fifty five minutes late for her boss.

Her human resources training manual didn't cover this nor did Emily's surviving Miranda notes.

Emily had just returned from Nigel, blinking Andy Sachs was _not_ rushing through Runway's doors.

With _that _or dressed like _that._

Maybe Miranda wouldn't notice.

Miranda voice carried out from her office. Emily muttered. ''Bugger.''

''Emily do stop breathing like a race horse and bring me Andrea.''

''Hi Em.'' Andy mouthed.

Still holding her helmet and a Gonz Chrome messenger bag with City Ryder logo on a tight top, Andy strided into Miranda's sleek office.

Not looking over the rim of her reading glasses as Andy set her helmet down on Miranda's desk.

Calmly flicking through a folder, composing herself. Waiting for an explanation.

''Miranda I'm late. I'm sorry, I know you said 10. I just had to be somewhere.''

Miranda's frosty silence was always worse than raising her voice, which to Andrea she'd never done. Yet.

Her icy tone was waspishly silky to Andy.

'' Yes. Here in my office.'' Miranda cut her off. Tapping her Cartier watch. ''Andrea, I am correct in presuming you can tell time?''

Andy glared at Miranda's bent silver head.

Raising her blue eyes up at Andréa's state.

''Andrea apparently you are in need of watch. Why are you dressed like that?'' Andy wore a metal hoop thingy around her waist. Andy's bike lock. Drenched from raining outside.

''For my second job. I work as bike messenger.''

No Miranda did not have her eyes linger on Andy's toned arms or legs in fitted clinging cycle apparel, flittering quickly down to her Chrome camo sneakers.

Arching a scathing brow, at those worn in front of her.

Sweaty and wet. ''I'll just go change.'' Andy offered. Her drizzle soaked cycle gear dripping on Miranda's cream carpet. She would use some paper towels in the staff bathroom.

''No. Not there, you may change and I suggest do shower, Andrea. In there.'' Waving an ivory manicured hand to her office bathroom.

Andy balked at Miranda, she didn't, couldn't mean in Miranda's executive bathroom. To use it.

Andy was shocked with this nice gesture that Miranda offered.

Miranda was never nice.

''Okay just give me ten.'' Trailing off by Miranda's stare. ''Five minutes.''

Knowing Miranda she'd time it.

* * *

Nigel was half listening to his harried redhead colleague who'd wheeled Andy's bike into his office.

''Do you know who has crawled back here? Who is meeting with Miranda and was late. _Late_.''

Nigel was wiping his glasses as Emily ranted.

''Why is she back, that sunny blob?'' Emily was clutching a memo in her fist. ''you know what will happen she'll make Miranda go Defcon 1 in five minutes together.''

''You and I know how _she was _after Paris about _her_.''

Nigel had an inkling who.

''Six.''

''Ms Okie Dokie Ohio dressed like some courier wearing camo sneakers! In front of Miranda.''

''Emily make me a lemon tea.''

Emily stammered. _''Miranda.'' _ Lemon tea right. Giving Nigel the eye for not warning her of Miranda being right behind her.

Leaving Miranda and Nigel in his office. ''So I hear Six is visiting us. Emily's overjoyed.''

''Miranda. Six…Andy is aware what this article is about. _Right_.'' Nigel hoped.

Miranda just smiled to herself.

Runway and she were not trivial and not a silly fashion magazine and just because Miss Okie Dokie Ohio walked away from it when anybody and everybody would want this, her world. Would be teaching Andrea a thing or two in these next two weeks.

Nigel didn't like that look on Miranda's face.

Poor Six always got their prickly Priestly into an icy snit.

Nigel shook his bald head, smoothing his ascot, really hoping his love blind Editor didn't ruin any chance with _Miss Wonderful_ and _Miss Right_ for herself by making Six run away too soon and again.

Since her egocentric, mean-spirited, tactless and uncaring ex-Stephen was out of the picture.

Nigel saw who was a perfect match for his cautious Editor.

* * *

The door was ajar, Andy was humming a song Cassy and Car had mix taped that was stuck in her head, drying her hair with an Egyptian cotton towel.

Miranda silently approached, knocking softly, didn't intend to catch sight of Andréa slipping on a pair of slacks.

She was not ogling Sachs. Miranda Priestly Editor in Chief of Runway did not ogle.

Miranda flushed at glimpsing Andrea's naked body.

Bare feet sunk into Miranda's cream carpet, holding camo sneakers.

Lemon tea in bone china was put under her nose meeting serious blue eyes pinning her to the spot.

''Andréa since you began your day cycling through a Tsunami, let us not waste anymore of it.''

''Sure. Where do we begin Miranda?'' Andy couldn't wait to start writing.

What she once wanted to do at Runway.

Sure every day, Andy stood half naked in a room, full of dressed strangers' like an inanimate object being pinned by Nigel and a stranger named Sergio

She was getting back at Priestly for this. So getting back

This was to show Andy how much work went into details of how a dress was created and draped not just worn.

Miranda also was conversing in fluent french with the up and coming designer of the dress Andy was in. It all sound Pepé Le Pew to barely covered Andy.

Andy was watching each pin Nigel and Sergio tacked near her bronze skin as Abby was showing in two investors in Runway to Miranda.

''_Andy.''_

''Andy Sachs. Hello again.''

Miranda straightened, tilting her white head, how did her VIP visitor to Runway know Andréa, so well.

Andy smiled warmly. ''C.C. Hi.''

Irv Ravitz's wife C.C. knew Andréa. _How?_

C.C. was Miranda's age. Stunning and very sophisticated.

''You both know each other?'' Miranda found herself asking.

''C.C. has the nicest pair of rhododendrons in town.'' Miranda gave Andy a piercing look. _Does she_.

''How is my orchid growing _good advice_ biker?'' C.C. Ravitz asked Andy.

''Isn't she adorable Miranda?''

Miranda tilted her head at Andrea not saying a word in contemplation.

''Hope you still don't have road rash? I am still so livid with Gordon swerving and bumping you. All because of that cab's car door. I told the Mayor.''

C.C. had assured Andy she'd give him an earful about poor bikers and Andy's peeve. Bike summons

Hearing C.C. ran over Andréa, Miranda pursed her red lips at C.C. inspecting Andy so familiarly. Lifting Andy's toned arm to a fresh bruise.

''Andy here, is amazing with her hands. Miranda.''

Miranda's brows raised into her hairline, catching Andy's eyes. ''Is she.''

'' After I ran Andy over, I had her in later for _sorry I ran you over brunch_ and she brought me a beautiful _Phalaenopsis_ and _Cattleya_ orchids because my gardener packed up. INS. Andy here, kindly came round and mowed, trimmed and pruned my garden for me.''

Nigel had never thought he'd see it, Miranda Priestly jealous. Concealed but chillily flaring and reflected in her blue eyes. All over Six trimming C.C.'s perennials.

Andy's not bruised arm was hugged by C.C.

''Jonathan's birthday went wonderful Andy, that idea of yours was better than having it at our stuffy country club.''

Chatting animatedly to Andy for a half an hour like they were best friends, all about Irv and her son's party at a dog shelter.

''Never be a corporate wife. Andy. Never.''

Andy eyes lit amused. ''I'll watch my step. C.C.''

Andy was silently watched by Miranda the whole time with C.C. who inundated Andy with this and that talking to her with an easy camaraderie Miranda bristled about.

Andrea and she were not like that. Why was it so easy with someone like C.C. to talk to Andrea and not her?

Andrea just ingratiated people with her warmth, Miranda her ice.

''Goodnight Miranda.''

It was late, wheeling her bike pass Miranda's office, Andy didn't get a response from Miranda in goodbye as she left for the night.

Nigel's saw Andy out, the elevator closed as he came back and rapped on Miranda's door, his quip earned a cold look maybe if Miranda was a little nicer and less acrid she could get Six to come round and scythe and prune hers.

_Priestly Townhouse_

''You're mush Mom admit it.''

Miranda was on the couch with her babies, her twins Cassidy and Caroline and no this movie's ending was not making her need tissues.

Sniffling. Not at all. She was not mushy. Maybe when her bobbsies first walked and talked, gave her handmade cards on holidays or James being _Mr. Insensitive_ when she was carrying them watching a Hallmark card commercial and tearing up, only interest James had in her pregnancy was her very ample cup size.

Patricia panted over to them.

Cassidy raised her brow skeptical in the exact way her Mom did. ''So if say someone kissed you just like that and I said I love you in the rain you wouldn't be mush Mom?''

Miranda flicked the remote control off. Lying. ''No Cassy I wouldn't be.''

Cassidy blew her bright red hair out of her face. Mom was _soo_ lying. She would be. _Mush._

Caroline watched Mom tidying up, placing each cushion back, and taking their mugs.

''Mom if you got a new partner, you'll have sex right, huh.''

Miranda almost dropped each cocoa mug. What on earth was Dalton teaching her bobbsies? Should be taught Austen and history and art not about _it_.

Or was James their father on his time letting her innocent babies watch TV without parental control?

Next thing she'd hear from Caroline, teen pregnancy at thirteen and condoms. Stammering out.

''Caroline why would you ask me this?''

Car point blank. ''Durr. Mom sex ed. Cable. If you date you'll have sex.'' Leaving out reading Cara's Cosmo.

Miranda vowed it, James was dead. Him and his midnight TV 18+ channels.

Typical of him.

Just like that one time, she left him in charge of Cassidy and Caroline at five and he left them at a drop off day care center like a coat check. Got a call from both asking her what pot brownies were?

Roy had never driven faster.

''Just Mom don't be all cold and mean to them when you want to be safe with your heart.'' Miranda rinsed out each mug, filling up Patricia's bowl.

''Ah Mom and just so you know.''

''Yes Caroline?''

''When you both do it don't set car alarms off by screaming to loud. Spare the neighbor's and us.''

''Caroline.''

James was getting a phone call tonight.

* * *

Patricia had been a birthday gift for Mom and she loved that soppy canine.

Cassidy elbowed Caroline at that, so Andy was a perfect gift for Mom tonight. Cuddly and loyal and by the way Clarissa the barista and others said _Hiii Andy _friendly.

It was Miranda's birthday this morning, woken up by her girls who gave two of their gifts to her.

''Dad took us to Elizabeth Arden last weekend and we didn't get what he suggested an acid face peel.''

James or Stephen's great ideas were standard operating procedure of red roses, an expensive bracelet or necklace and a night at The Plaza.

Told Mom they had another present for later. A bigger one.

Snuggled to. ''Is it something I can wear or carry? '' Earned a full giggle from Cassidy.

''It's something you need Mom.''

''Oh that explains it perfectly.''

Laying out her choice today to wear from her walk in closet.

Grinning at Mom. ''It has golden brown hair and likes fetching.''

''Cassidy Anne Priestly it had better not be a Labrador or a Cocker spaniel.''

Enigmatic to Mom. ''You'll have to wait and see.''

Pouring juice at breakfast for both, Miranda saw over Cassy's shoulder she was texting someone named Ryder.

''Who is Ryder?''

Cassy turned around. ''Ryder.''

''Yes Cassy who you've been texting all through breakfast.''

Mom missed nothing. ''Oh yeah Ryder.''

Cassy gave the eye to Caroline who nonchalantly began spooning her cereal. ''Ryder's cool. She's met you and likes you a lot Mom.''

Miranda couldn't place this Ryder. ''Is she in ballet with you both?''

''I was just sharing it's your birthday with her. She says Happy Birthday Ms. P. XO''

That was sweet of this Ryder.

''I just told her that you secretly like Caramel Brule.''

Miranda did not share with her staff it was her birthday so thankfully Roy didn't wish her something as plebian as Happy Birthday.

* * *

The ivory card came with colorful happy bright flowers.

Before Miranda could read it, Nigel plucked the card up.

'_Let's have dinner tonight Chez Vonnet, 8'o clock what do you say?'_

Curious.

Miranda would have to dish.

Andy was due in any minute. So was Miranda.

''Hi Andy. Oh okay you'll meet up with Miranda.'' Abby wondered what that meant exactly.

Andy sounded like stuck in traffic.

Hurtling and swerving midtown traffic flowing through it, manoeuvring the fast ins-and-outs towards 1221 6th Avenue and West 49th Street, Manhattan searching for a license plate.

Miranda was not _mush_ as Cassidy and Caroline told her she was from last night's The Notebook, heaven help her when The Choice comes out.

Rapping on her Mercedes tinted window broke her thoughts.

Blue eyes blinked. ''Andrea.''

Rolled it down to her.

''Good Morning.''

Stalled in traffic, Roy was driving her, through the side mirror of Ms Priestly's silver Mercedes, Roy smiled at Andy Sachs bent head in Ms Priestly's window.

''Here your coffee Ms Madam. You look lovely, I like that colour.'' Miranda was wearing slate with charcoal making her eyes sparkle with more definition.

''What are you doing?'' Miranda demanded.

''Coffee deliveries to car windows and also happy birthday wishes.'' Andy grinned at her startled reaction.

Holding onto the window rim, lightly brushing Miranda's fingertips, taking the hot paper cup from Andy.

''Tell me, Ms Priestly do you feel this is a good beginning in a traffic jam on your birthday.''

''All part of this friendly morning survey.''

Miranda sipped it begrudgingly. Caramel Brulee, a secret indulgency, noticing someone's number on the cup. Fingering a scrawled 'Clarissa.' With a heart.

Andy raised her brows sheepish. ''Clarissa's a great barista.''

Miranda scoffed figures Sachs had baristas called Clarissa falling over themselves giving out numbers and caramel toppings faster than Sachs could get someone to smile.

''I got you something. Two things.'' Andy rummaged in her bag slung across her front, real smooth Sachs sweep her off her feet by almost handing Miranda your bike pump.

Producing it. Lit it. ''Make a wish.''

A cupcake with a silly candle in it, took it from Andrea silently. ''A wish.'' Fine. Miranda did so.

''Happy Birthday Miranda.''

Miranda took the oddly shaped gift. ''It's really delicate and it rivals your blue eyes.''

Stuck in gridlock at a standstill.

Lent on her window close to Miranda's face. ''So who am I disrobing for today birthday girl?''

Miranda almost sputtered her drink.

Honked at to move.

''Hang on. I'll meet you at Elias in a bit.''

Roy chauffeured the sleek town car forward, towards Runway as Andy did a speeding pedal towards incoming traffic swiftly doing a u turn down another street that nearly gave Miranda a mild heart attack. Almost was sideswiped by a bus.

Miranda Priestly never waited on a curb for anyone yet here she was waiting for Andrea.

Saw her locking her bike, Andy looked up to Miranda standing over her.

''Don't ever do anything that stupid again.'' Miranda was so angry she was shaking, Andrea could have been hurt or killed.

''What wrong flavour?'' Most people liked Red Velvet cupcakes.

''Of all the truly idiotic brainless...

Andy blinked at that tone missing the concern, standing there. ''Fine. What the hell is you're problem Miranda?''

''Excuse me.'' Miranda fumed. ''I do not have any problem with you Andrea.''

''_Really_. Miranda any chance you get you're breaking my balls.''

Miranda was livid at Andy. ''First Andrea I do not break anyone's…

Couldn't say it, that crude saying busting her non-existent balls and Andrea didn't have any.

Andy growled leave it to La Priestly to ruin a line from Goodfellas.

''No cos all yesterday aside from dressing me like your personal _Barbie _you looked at me like I was dirt, talking with C.C.''

''I am _so_ sorry you found yesterday so discomforting with me.''

Andy had had it. Birthday or not. ''Miranda I am trying to be nice to you.''

''Nice to me. Andrea you can't stand me you made that very obvious in Paris.'' Miranda was walking away as Andy followed her into Elias-Clarke lobby bickering.

''Forget Paris. Miranda.'' Saw Miranda halt her stride.

Andy knew she'd heard. Paris that place always came between them.

Miranda swiftly stepping into an empty elevator, as Andy followed her inside doors closing on them.

Miranda blue eyes darkened narrowing on her in here.

''You want me to forget Paris just like that. With you being unprofessional and immature by leaving Runway. Me. Tell me Andréa, am I that difficult to be around.''

Andy was very close in Miranda's personal space, inches from her mouth. Somehow needed to break this tension that lingered between them

''Yes. For me especially.''

''Why?'' Held Andy's eyes.

''Miranda in Paris, I just couldn't be near you.'' Andy saw Miranda flinch at her words.

''Miranda listen. No. Not that. God no.'' Andy smiled. ''I don't hate you. I mean you drive me crazy at times. Most times.''

Andy got a cold glare for that.

''Your uncompromisingly demanding and viciously acerbic but sexy and you've got those eyes I want to do anything for.''

Miranda pursed her lips at Andréa's words. She was what, Andréa just said. Sexy. About her eyes quieted any cutting barb.

''I see.'' Not that Miranda saw where this was coming from. Andréa hated her right? Loathed the idea of being anything like her.

''Oh so you saw why I couldn't be with you anymore as just _Andrea_ who brings coffee and swatches, be by you at Runway and continue with no meaning to you. When all I just wanted to do was this to you.''

''Do what?'' Miranda almost stepped back from Andy.

''This.''

Gripping the back of Miranda's silver head as Andy made her lips meet glossy painted ones. Miranda first felt rigid as Andy's hands caressed down her sharp suit, slowly stroking her through the expensive woven fabric pushed by Andy up against the wall.

Then Miranda began kissing her back. Andy felt her response to her kiss. Wow what a response.

Felt soft kisses along her forehead and over her eyebrow feathering the fine hairs and slicking Andy's lids, as Andy's exploring fingers slid slowly along and up Miranda's slit skirt, earning a low sensuous moan.

Andy guided her to arch by this electric pull of their fingers and tongues.

Andy fingers meeting a lacy barrier, trailing over Miranda, both pulsing against each other.

Quivering pressed to Andy, Miranda's stilled as Andy's thumb ran across her back stroking her lacy thong. Feeling smooth naked skin rounding as Andy splayed her fingers peeling leaver's lace down.

Miranda felt Andy's warmth of her fingertips brushing across her bottom.

Warm hands clasped Andy's wrist, stilling her touch on her. Miranda's mouth trailed Andy's face brushing up to her earlobe.

''Andrea. _No_.''

Ceasing her loving Miranda who disengaged away from her and was smoothing down her skirt, buttoning and adjusting her open and astrew silk blouse.

Maybe Andy had been a little overeager. Wanted Miranda since her first week if she'd been honest with herself.

How could Miranda do this to her. Known for being icily unpredictable and probably able to disconnect from everything else, but this kiss...tasting Andy's lips together with hers, sharing their breath, a little bit of their souls.

Andy was still hungry for her.

Unreadable blue eyes met her questioning brown as she just stepped off the elevator on the 17th Floor, leaving Andrea coldly as if that hadn't just happened.

* * *

What in the hell had just almost happened, in an elevator with Andrea. Miranda saw her reflection out of the corner of her eye of darker eyes and slightly mussed silver hair. Looked wanton and lusty, biting her lip of what was left of her lipstick.

Flouncing purposely through Runway's glass doors as many clackers scrambled to their desks or out of her way.

What a wonderful birthday like no other, Miranda mused angrily, almost screwed in an elevator by Andrea and she'd almost fallen reeling into Andy's kiss and body like some old fool. Could she be any more desperate a fuck to someone half her age?

Collecting herself because Miranda Priestly did not have almost quickies in elevators. With former assistants now bike couriers with a mouth that made her weak in the knees.

Miranda took her messages from Abby who hung up her black cashmere coat.

''Andrea is not coming in today.''

Abby frowned she liked Andy Sachs. She made this office interesting even for one day.

Sitting down at her desk, searching her bag, Miranda saw the wrapped gift from Andrea, had been told it was delicate, and placing it on her glass desk.

Andrea who had minutes ago kissed her ravenously. Crossing her legs at the way Andréa's fingers had delicately touched her all over and her tongue filling her mouth.

Running a hand through her silvery hair, blushing she had to stop Andréa from peeling them down.

Didn't want it quick or rough. Not in an elevator.

Unwrapping it. Andrea was right it almost rivalled her eyes. A Dutch Geest Orchideen Royal-blue Phalaenopsis.

''Abby get me everything on caring for orchids.''

Abby gaped. Miranda just called her by her name.

''Yes Miranda.''

Abby began her Google search for her.

Bright petals caught her sharp eye. Who on earth sent that, plucking up a card attached to flowers. Reading it to herself.

'Let's have dinner tonight Chez Vonnet, 8'o clock what do you say?'

Her mysterious future dinner companion wasn't Keats or Neruda. Traced the card with her fingers, hoping like hell it wasn't Stephen.

Abby was called from her desk.

'' Have Roy pick me up from my townhouse at 7:45 and take me to Chez Vonnet for 8pm.''

* * *

Andy was having a terrifically shitty day.

First almost having Miranda in an elevator and now this delivery to him, Stephen Tomlinson and it needed his signature.

Perfect.

There he was salt and pepper hair and Brooks Brother's stripes.

Not scribbling his signature on the damn package, that's all Andy needed him to do, barely lifting his head at Andy who got it, she wasn't important enough to greet or look at.

Pompous. Andy looked around his office, geez he sure liked himself a lot. Trophies. Stephen sailed. Stephen played squash.

Stopping frozen on her _eyes _looking at Andy.

Miranda's picture of her with his arms wrapped around her. Their wedding picture.

Stephen was still on the phone to someone on speaker. Master of his own universe. Andy view followed more Occupy Wall Street then Greed is Good.

''Tonight's my Rand's birthday. Of course you'll be seeing us in Caymans next month. No we're back together. We've been seeing Dr Inwood. I'm moving back in next week. I got a go. Squash next week. ''

His Rand's.

Miranda and he were getting back together. Andy froze at Stephen's words.

They were just separated. Miranda was choosing to be with him. Trying to shake it off, that's why in the elevator, Miranda stopped her, and now she had to get the hell out of Stephen's office

Hanging up on Tucker, Stephen buzzed his secretary. ''Lynn order nice flowers for Rand's birthday. Red roses are her favourite flower and get whatever kids at eleven like. Lynn also jewellery. Pick it. Something like diamonds. Write a card something romantic.''

Andy frowned. Red roses weren't Miranda's favourite. Secretaries writing cards, real swoony romantic.

Stephen saw Andy staring at the photos. ''Hey kid with some hard work you may get one yourself.'' He meant the sailboat or the Beach house. Not Miranda.

''If you can just sign.''

Signing it with a Mont Blanc pen, Stephen with his inflated monogrammed cuffs smiled at it. Opening the envelope in front of Andy. ''I'm getting back with my wife.''

Andy saw legal documents and she knew from Miranda's lawyers.

Felt like such a loser, she couldn't compete with Stephen and diamonds.

* * *

''Hiya Andy.''

Shep handed this over, he took it for Andy as it came to her desk as Andy sat down dully. ''You ok Sachs.'' Andy lied. ''Great.''

''This came for you.'' Handed it to Andy who opened it with a loud rip.

'_Let's have dinner tonight Chez Vonnet, 8'o clock what do you say?'_

'' Whoa Sachs. I'd go.'' Shep encouraged Andy to go.

Yeah Andy would and tonight forget about Miranda Priestly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chez Vonnet_

Armand greeted Ms Priestly with a formal. ''This way Madame Priestly.''

If it was Stephen, she was leaving.

Led towards her table, Armand had his strict instructions the best one from two very fussy redheads.

_Priestly Townhouse_

Miranda had left the twins with a last minute babysitter.

Emily stared down at the twins as they did the same.

At least _she _was better than that intern who was studying Virology and scared them with rapidly mutating deadly viruses like Ebola.

It was Cara's night off. Cass and Car's temp babysitter wasn't available, Marisol had to go back to Central America because her brother was elected President.

Emily was attired in McQueen, taking off her pinching heels. Blimey she'd love to slip on her comfy slippers tonight but 'Miranda duty' called.

''Twin.'' Emily never called Cassidy or Caroline by name.

Treated them like houseplants, they'd been fed and watered and they didn't require a walk like Patricia.

Emily reminded herself _she loved her job_ and not that she was missing Poldark and Aiden Turner's bum for this.

Should have recorded it. It rivalled Mr Darcy's wet shirt.

''No Nigel I have no idea who Miranda is out with? Am I running her dating profile.'' Holding her phone to her ear. ''No I will not spy on them at the end of the evening. I won't.''

Patricia came up to the chatting redhead at the kitchen marble island, holding a toy in her mouth, nudging her with drool, waving the massive lovable dog away who jumped up on her.

''That's Patricia not my breathing.''

''Your owner is out, go lay down or something. Go scratch yourself. No. Not you Nigel.''

Emily was not listening to Nigel's question. ''No I do not know why Miranda looked like that this morning. _Nigel_.''

Emily gasped she was not hearing this. ''No why would Miranda care about Andrea coming in or not.''

'' Andrea must have really twatted up as usual.''

Miranda wouldn't notice as Emily rifled in her sub-zero fridge looked for fancy cheese.

Big similar dopey brown eyes met hers and slobbered her edgy dress on loan from The Closet, Emily vowed she wouldn't panic.

Rushing up stairs with soda water. She left her phone on the counter with Nigel still on it, calling out. ''Em.'' Only hearing Patricia's panting.

Missed hearing the doorbell.

Cass did, so annoyed.

Whoever it was, was interrupting her crush on her future husband Ansel, who was in a film she was watching, he was about to kiss Shailene but Cassy didn't mind, Ansel needed practise for meeting Cassidy when she turned sixteen.

Cassidy walked up to the door seeing the full bouquet of red roses through frosted glass and the face behind the roses. What was the moron doing here?

Car came up to her Sis, Cassy mouthing Stephen the jerk was here.

Car pressed the alarm and opening it with the chain on, holding her lacrosse stick aloft, ready to lam him one if he ever made Mom cry again.

''Hi Cassidy.''

Car frowned. Never could tell them apart. Stephen was such an insensitive pig.

Yeah she knew Mom didn't like her using words like that because a well-bred lady never swears, so Car read the thesaurus for other definitions. All summed Stephen up, including burro in Spanish which meant _jackass._

Wondered what dipstick was in conversational Mandarin.

Plastering a smile at both redheads which insinuated his tan. ''Ladies is your Mom home?''

Waving the red roses and Tiffany blue bag beneath their little annoying noses.

Cass smiled. ''Mom's out.'' Car beamed.

''Out.'' Stephen repeated his dimpled face fell.

''It is her birthday.''

Stephen knew these two didn't like him much and if he'd had his way it would have been boarding school for both, a good few years away from Miranda spoiling these two rotten, would be good for them.

Ugh Stephen.

There was the time he tried to teach them to sail and fish. Yuck.

Who knew they'd get seasick on his Sperry's on his stupid yacht and would only eat spaghetti Mom made because scaling, gutting and filleting his catch was gross and Emily, Mom's new assistant at the time was too far away in the city to call.

When Mom agreed to a car trip last summer to Beaufort and rented a Beach House, Stephen had to work, so just three Priestly ladies took ferries to nearby Cape Lookout, Shackleford Banks and Carrot Island, where wild horses roam free and had fun on the beach. Without _him._

Mom looked happy no Stephen because Cass and Car knew what scented candles in the bedroom meant.

Sure Mom tried to make Stephen do stuff with them, Cass and Car just knew after staying at Andy's place that weekend, they would have so much more fun with Andy at the zoo, and go for a carriage ride and to the Carousel and to the National Museum of History instead of with Stephen with his constipated smile and fake aren't we all having a good time?

Decided after staying with Andy she was different from all the other mindless stick minions assistants Mom tormented.

Andy was different. She was perfect. Perfect for Mom.

Stephen was such an ungrateful jerk to Mom.

When Mom couldn't met him for a partners' dinner because Car had the flu, Stephen the plotz acted like a sulky two year old for a week.

''Mom's having an amazing time on her date.'' Car enthusiastically shared with Stephen who was doing a pretty good imitation of a guppy.

''_Date.'' They waited for it to sink in, yes out on a date not with him._

''With who?'' Stephen demanded.

''Andy who Mom's been dating loads. Andy's crazy about her and Mom is too and what was that Mom said. Oh yeah Thank god I don't have to put up with Stephen when I have someone incredibly romantic like Andy.'' Car smiled innocently.

Giving Stephen their angelic faces. He'd never figure out Andy was short for Andrea.

''Bye.'' Cassidy added. Trying to slam the door on Stephen, she really wanted to bruise his flowers and hopefully bruise his ego more.

Stephen Tomlinson face was puce. Who the hell was Andy? What in hell was Rands doing out on a date with this Andy guy?

My wife is having intercourse with someone who is not me named Andy.

Andy. Stephen didn't know any Andy. Did he work at Miranda's magazine? Didn't only fruits work there?

_Andy_ probably was short for Anders or Andrew, he would have to look on Runway's Editorial Team webpage and find him and if he didn't work at Randy's Magazine….

What did they meet at one of Rand's arty things?

Did limpdick Andy run some edgy gallery? Like the Gagosian.

Wore a man bun.

Probably had a brow piercing and wore Thom Browne and listened to RnB and did pansy romantic stuff like holding her close in bed, listened to her, Stephen usually tuned Miranda out most times, busy watching the game or going over quarterly's and this wuss Andy probably opened the door for Miranda and kissed her randomly right into her panties.

Miranda's lips and panties belonged to him.

There was Cooper and Mitch who's wives might know of who this Andy was, both were his buddies all had once bonded complimenting Rands cleavage in the locker room at his Squash Club.

If this Andy was playing tune in Tokyo with his wife and falling into Rand's bed or filling his place.

No young hip any guy named Andy horned in on his wife.

If he got a hold of this Andy deck him to a pulp and show Miranda he'd gotten over his controlling problems and that minor drinking problem and was now in tune with his sensitive side.

He'd bought a Smoothie and Waffle maker and stopped treating Secretaries with leering sexual advances because of harassment. Now only went to lap dancers.

Clicking his sports car with his key.

''He took that well.'' Both heard Stephen screeching away in his Ferrari.

Holding the blue bag maybe they'd adopt an orphan warthog in Kenya and name it Stephen. They'd have to pick the whiniest.

Cass went to bin the roses as Emily came downstairs and saw Car pushing in the security code. ''Twin you know you're not allowed near the front door.''

''Yes Emily.''

* * *

_The Table_

''You.'' Miranda murmured out shocked at Andy sitting there equally surprised, standing up for her.

''Miranda.''

Armand seated Ms Priestly, he had a feeling it was going to be a lovely night for them both. Comme il faut which meant as it should be when one has a date at Chez Vonnet.

Left them.

''Miranda. I don't know what to say about this?'' Andy confessed across the table from her.

Holy Wow. Miranda looked sensational tonight, Chez Vonnet's soft light made her silver white hair look luminous in the glow. Andy's eyes really has no choice but to travel Miranda's shape and curves covered by a dress that was classy but sexy.

''I didn't think you'd want to see me again, that was pretty corny words you wrote inviting me here.'' Grinning at the bad poetry.

''I didn't.''

Huh. Andy blinked. ''You didn't ask me out on this date?''

''No I didn't.'' Miranda testily stated.

Armand was motioned over by both and he didn't miss there were no smiles at his best table.

''Excuse me. Who made this reservation there has been a grave mistake.'' Miranda coldly informed the Maître'd.

''No Ms Priestly no mistake, everything has been arranged by your host.'' Armand informed.

_Host._

''Our host.'' Andy said intrigued.

''Yes. Madame Priestly and Madame Sachs this _host_ wishes to remain anonymous.'' Miranda tried to get Armand to tell her who was their host.

Armand simply refused to tell Miranda. Andy admired his bravery.

Pursing her lips at no answer to who was their _host, _Andy brushed her fingers along Miranda's who retracted her hand from hers.

Armand went to fetch champagne for both ladies.

How could she sit with Andrea when they'd _almost _and she'd now knew she wanted to sleep with her? This week appointment with Dr Inwood would be interesting.

Maybe she should book a two hour session. Pinching her nose bridge she had to have a session with Stephen.

It would go wonderfully like the last one. How should she start when Dr Inwood asked her to share? ''Stephen, I was finally kissed by someone and responded and it turns out there's nothing wrong with me and I'm not frigid because I don't want to give you head. Sex with me is not pre-boarding the Titanic.''

You just don't have soft lips and wispy chestnut hair and infuriates me, and is charming, attractive and might be sensitive and also doesn't have a Johnson she's obsessed with.

She is also young enough to be my...oh god Miranda what are kidding yourself with.

Andrea was born in the 80s as she was taking on the helm of Runway.

This couldn't happen even if with her pruriently puppy eyes at her and in that elevator was wildly sexy but in the car unbelievably cute all at the same time.

Miranda decided to leave, getting up away from Andy. ''Miranda stay. Don't be like this tonight… it's your birthday, I'll let you be mean to me if it'll make you feel better…please stay have dinner, besides someone wants you to enjoy this. Try to even if it is with me.''

Resigned Miranda sat back down across from Andréa. ''Very well. I will stay even if it is with you.''

Andy wondered who their host was for all of this. Plied with expensive food and wine fine she'd be willingly plied. Because it meant spending a few hours with Miranda.

'' When you were walking up you really thought I invited you here Miranda?''

Miranda had been more than surprised to see Andrea sitting there.

''No of course not, don't be absurd.''

Andy got it, affording it.

Handed menus.

Nate was right no prices and the menu was entirely in french. Should have concentrated in high school. Backpacking in Italy didn't need french just a dog-eared Lonely Planet guide and a charming smile and her parent's credit card in an emergency.

''This looks nice. I'll have those.'' Miranda saw it, she tried not to laugh at Andy. ''Really Andrea a bottle of wine and our sommelier.''

Miranda gracefully ordered for them from a menu made up just for them.

''I think…We'll start with the artichaut garni de champignons au safran. And pour Mon Andrea...

Armand complimented Miranda's choice which she refused to tell Andy what it was.

''Armand then we'll have the soupe aux Asperges. Delicious. And for our main course braised lamb with cognac butter for two. Armand would have Jean Jacques create masterpieces.

''I'll do dessert.'' Andy stated.

Andy knew earlier today she'd made herself forget how this woman affected her but God, there's nothing sexier than a beautiful woman ordering food in French. Especially if it was Miranda Priestly.

''Read me the whole menu.'' Andy teased.

''Are you flirting with me? Sachs.'' Holding her glasses against her lip.

''Yeah, I think I am. Priestly.''

''Tell me what I'll be eating.'' Andy tried her best to get it out of Miranda who only smiled at her. ''No I will not, do try to be adventurous Andréa.''

''Okay I will just be adventurous, just so long as it's not snails or rabbit or pig's bladders and nothing with nuts, allergies. I'm like Cassy that way over nuts.''

''How do know that about Cassidy?''

Andy swirled her water glass, she was caught in blue. Taking a sip, swallowing hoping the twins didn't suffer. ''Cassidy told me a couple of days ago. Car doesn't.''

''You talk to my daughters. Why?'' Staring into Andy's wide brown eyes.

Man up Sachs and admit it to Miranda. ''We're friends.'' Letting out a breath she'd been holding.

Andrea was a friend to Cassidy and Caroline, silently listening to Andy's words about how it started.

''Don't be mad.''

''I'm not.''

Miranda listened, she didn't know about Andrea taking Cassidy and Caroline for that weekend. That Martha's Vineyard time was a romantic disaster. Everything was lovely except who was lying beside her.

''So we may have taken the subway _but_ we went to the fruit &amp; flower market. I made them spaghetti Bolognese. They called my place a hovel.'' Andy almost laughed at Nate's face at the time.

The twins heard Nate call both spoiled brats.

They'd had fun that weekend without Nate. In truth Andy forgot about Nate with the twins.

Miranda shuddered at the word subway.

''Cassy's so vibrant she's going to be something when she's older and Car's a real ball-buster. Which, l must admit, l kind of love about her, they keep me on my toes like most Priestly's.''

''We do, do we?''

Brown eyes sparkling at her. '' Priestly you especially keep me on my toes.''

Shown the champagne bottle. Whoever their host was, had exceptional taste.

Armand poured each glass. Both made a lovely couple. Clinking glasses. ''A toast to the birthday girl.'' Softly to Miranda. ''Happy Birthday.''

Andy's glossy chestnut locks shook at Miranda's unreadable expression. ''Don't you like your birthday. Even a little?''

''I am not partial to enjoy aging Andréa.'' Blue eyes glinted at Andy.

''Hey you're not old.''

Miranda snorted. Tasting the champagne as it slid down her throat. ''Tell Stephen.'' Blaming the champagne for loosening her tongue.

''Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now? Miranda. Do you.''

''Is this "Make Miranda Priestly Feel Better Night"?'' Miranda jibed, trying hard not to think about their kiss and more in the elevator this morning. Pink suffused tinting her ivory sharp cheekbones at how it felt and discovering Andrea's brooding wasn't hate. Far from it.

Wanted her.

''Birthday girl you got a great smile. You should smile more.'' Andy said honestly. Leaning her jaw on her hand just watching her.

Arching a regal brow. ''Page Six would collapse.''

''You don't believe me, do you?'' Andy leant forward placing her thumb under Miranda's chin. ''Come here. Let me show you something.''

This table was tucked in a corner away from other diners view as Miranda hesitated as Andy urged her closer. ''Afraid Priestly? I'm not gonna kiss you. Come here.''

''What are you showing me Andrea.'' Miranda looked at what Andy pointed out.

''You. Look at you. Beautiful.'' Saw both of them in the reflection of glass.

''You. Your face, your smile, your eyes and if Stephen can't see that he's a blind fool and an unmitigated asshole.'' Andy meant it. ''He is.'' Slid closer to Miranda.

''He should be so sorry he never saw this incredibly beautiful and intelligent woman in front of me.''

''Okay, you convinced me.'' Miranda held her warm eyes. How in the world was she going to get through her appetizer with Andréa being perfect?

So much for an icy defense which was weakening.

Tasting Miranda's mystery dish order for her. It was good. Saffron risotto with lime leaves. ''Not bad.''

''Do you work two jobs for student loans?'' Andy shook her head at Miranda.

''No I work at The Mirror as you know and also a bike messenger so, I don't have to go back to Ohio to live on my parents couch it helps keep my gorgeous apartment that you will never see.''

''Oh I won't. I thought you said you liked all us Priestly's.''

Andy stared was Miranda flirting back at her.

By the time the main course was served to Miranda and Andy. ''I will not revise my answer, no I would be like in A Walk to Remember and Dying Young, watching the love of my life die a slow painful death by disease and carrying on alive instead of me. I'm living!''

Miranda snapped. ''You would rather watch the love of your life die slowly and painfully?''

Andy nodded at her. ''Well, it wouldn't be awesome but better them than me.I got a lot of good years left and ahead of me. Unlike in The Notebook, separated by years so mushy just not my thing. Tingles and everything.'' Andy stated.

''Not your thing.'' Miranda scoffed.

''Now Imagine Me and You that is raunchy and vile. Sinful. More me.''

''Sick Sachs so your anti incurably romantic.'' Miranda rolled her eyes.

Andy lied. ''Breasts. Guns and Horror. The scene with Rach and Luce in the flower store gave me chills, you should see it.'' Sipping her glass.

''Spare me.''

Eating together and enjoying this easy banter they suddenly had. It was Andy turn to make a menu selection for dessert. Taking her time in choosing for them making Miranda impatient to see what Andy chose.

''Ah. Ah. No. Priestly be not adventurous but anticipating.'' Winking at her.

''I'm being honest Miranda. Pavarotti makes sex so much better. Bocelli's good too, but only for shallow one-night stands.'' Miranda almost choked on her dessert wine.

''Yes your many one night stands, Dr Inwood should see you Andrea.'' Armand set down Andy's choice making Miranda quirk a small smile.

After a few bites. ''Okay switch.'' Andy suggested.

Hadn't had this much fun in years.

''I'm marrying that chocolate mousse.'' Andy said after a spoonful.

* * *

Taking the curb, Andy strolled with Miranda. She was not admiring her beautiful ivory shoulders and décolleté or Miranda's curvy derriere.

Andy held her hand and brought it up to her mouth, kissing it. It was a few blocks to the townhouse, wrapping her coat around Miranda.

Still holding hands on the Upper East Side sidewalk.

''We're here.''

Miranda looked down and couldn't tell their fingers apart. Looking into Andy's warm brown eyes. ''So how do you usually end your slew of dates Andrea?''

Blue eyes sparkling in challenge at her. '' My _many_ dates Miranda…l-let's see, I would just move a little closer if I want to, maybe try for a kiss.

Miranda stepped up one step to her townhouse.

Andy stepped up, taller than her, reading her blue eyes on her.

''Thank you for the orchid and about this morning, I-I'm. When you and then when I...'' Miranda cursed to herself she was babbling, running her fingertips along Andy's coat.

''You are aware, you have to give me a birthday kiss.''

Andy's brows rose, came closer to her. ''I'll just have to get this _just_ right.''

Andy smelt her perfume, it was rosy, edging closer to Miranda on the doorstep, pulled closer to her by lapels as Andy's mouth connected to hers

Slow was what it was. Slow and perfect.

Andy's kiss started against Miranda's mouth and shot down her spine almost exploded out of her toes.

''Alright?''

Finding her voice. ''That wasn't bad. Can you do it again just as good.'' Back pressed to her door.

Andy smiled fully at her. ''I can try my best. Miranda.''

Pressing her face to Andy's cheek. ''Hope you liked your second birthday kiss, Miranda.'' Andy grinned saying that.

Leaning into kissing her again against the door. Lights came on, two faces pressed to the front door.

''They're kissing.''

Caroline opened the door on them.

''Twin.'' Emily called out. Coming up. ''Oh Miranda.'' Caught sight of Miranda's date and who it was and sweet shit in a bucket, Nigel was right about them.

Breaking apart as Miranda still wore Andy's coat. ''Thank you for a lovely time.'' Shaking hands as Andy clasped hers like a caress.

''G-Goodnight it was really nice tonight with you. I'll call you. _No._ I'll see you tomorrow. So we'll see each other. In the morning…So Bye. Ow.''

Backing up, ouch to thorns in bum. Colliding with Miranda's rose bush.

Miranda was endeared at how goofy Andy had been sputtering.

Cassy blurted out. ''No. Both supposed to be together now. That's why we planned it and set it up.''

Miranda looked at both twins. ''Planned this.''

Car looked caught. ''Andy's your birthday present Mom.''

''What.'' Miranda shot a glare at Andy. ''Miranda I had no idea.''

''Mom no Andy didn't do this. We did. For you.''

Caroline saw it. _Oh. Oh._ Mom was staring at them like they were in trouble. Like taking away allowance and all electronics till sixteen trouble.

''Bobbsey's' both of you had better have a good explanation for this?''

Emily folded her arms at the twins in support of Miranda.

''Sweethearts. Tell me why?'' Miranda asked calmer then she felt.

''We wanted you and Andy to have a date.'' Car stated bluntly.

''Mom you like her. She likes you. Even after she's seen you in your bathrobe.''

This was news to Emily, who gave a look of pervert at Sachs when did she see Miranda in her robe?

''My robe?'' Miranda was now sitting between both of her girls. Andrea always saw her clothed beautifully at Runway.

''In Paris. Mom.''

''We saw you crying and then Andy came in and looked upset that you were so upset at what that jerk…

''Caroline.'' Miranda warned her oldest.

Stephen did.''

Miranda listened to both. ''We wanted you to have this.'' Handing Miranda something folded.

''That's why we gave you Andy.'' Andy was standing there very quiet.

Miranda didn't meet Andy's eyes could her night get anymore mortifying. ''This is something I wanted once.'' Was not sharing this with Andrea.

''But Mom it was your possibilities list.''

''You can't just buy someone for my birthday no matter how sweet the gesture.'' Stroking Cass and Car's hair.

''We don't want Stephen back and we want you both to be together.'' Cass stated simply.

Miranda voice softened. ''Darlings it's not that simple. Andrea and I, the thing is, we aren't…I hardly know anything about Andréa.''

Car shook her head. ''Mom. Andy doesn't snore and wouldn't get mad if you use her razor to shave your legs. We checked. Give Andy a chance she'll charm you.''

''Bobbsey's Andrea and I aren't a couple like in the way Stephen and I were.''

Cass mouthed the word to Car 'S-E-X'.

Car shook her head. ''Oh is that all? Mom. Why don't you just have that with Andy and get it over with.''

''Yeah why dontcha. Miranda.'' Andy chirped in.

''Bed. Both of you.''

Emily bid goodnight, she now owed Nigel drinks for the next two months and him choosing her wardrobe for six months. She wondered what she would be wearing tomorrow after she told Nigel he was right.


	6. Chapter 6

''Miranda can I speak with Cassidy and Caroline alone.''

Andy went upstairs to the twins' room.

Cass punched her pillow this night was not going to plan. Andy was supposed to stay.

''Hey Cassy. Car.''

Andy stood in the doorway. ''Tonight was really sweet but you can't do things like that. You can't force people together. Cassidy. Caroline.''

Cassy snorted her response to Andy's words, flopping on her bed.

Were they going to have to get Andy dating lessons on wooing Mom?

''Andy we just want you two together.'' Caroline said tucking her knees up. ''Your both miserable without each other. Come on Andy you've been missing Mom since Paris.''

The twins pretty Miranda's eyes were not working on Andy tonight.

''Would you have done anything to show Mom how you feel?'' Cass crossed her arms at Andy. ''That you love her.'' Car exhaled exasperated.

''Cass. Car I can't just tell her that.''

Letting out a sigh. ''Thought not.''

''Andy if we hadn't you'd be going on miserable for the rest of your life, owning five cats and wearing ugly sweaters and listening to alternative on vinyl. Then you'd die and be eaten by your starving pets because you wouldn't be found for months.''

Knowing Andy's Super in her crummy building. Probably not.

Andy tried not to smile a little. Hey she didn't wear ugly sweaters anymore and the infamous blue one was a gift from her grandmother, and she liked vinyl and iTunes.

She didn't have a pet. '' Cass now that we've established how miserable I'd be before being eaten by feral starving cats. It's complicated guys.''

''You love Mom. You do. Andy. She will. Mom just doesn't know it yet.''

Cass knew Mom would kill her to share this but desperate times call for desperate measures. Mom would thank her. Eventually.

Shown it. Mom's list of possibilities.

Andy took it, unfolding it. Brown eyes reading it. Well who'd have thought, Miranda Priestly had a list. A must have and a must not have list of Mr Right.

''You match everything except # 5.'' Andy agreed. No way was she going bare-chested to garden.

Cass brightly informed Andy. ''You're sensitive you listen to Lifehouse. Andy you have all that poetry on your shelves and you like the same stuff Mom watches. You don't take Cass's crap.''

Car ignored her sister's insult. '' ''I need discipline, like you give Andy, besides Mom needs you.''

She does.

Andy tucked it in her purse.

''Now guys promise me, no more surprise dates okay.'' Andy was stern but hugged both.

''Umm Andy…don't be mad, we kinda planned more.'' Car confessed.

Andy took a breath. ''Care to share.'' Shaking their heads stubbornly.

''You'll see. Andy.'' Cass smiled at her sister at what they had planned for Mom and Andy.

''You and Mom will just have to wait and see.''

* * *

Andy came downstairs to Miranda.

''How about those kids of yours.'' Andy smiled at Miranda, who was blushing at her with each step Andy came closer.

Cassy and Car thankfully didn't get a hold of Andy's list. It included a colon irrigation treatment for Stephen over treating Miranda like that in Paris.

Yup Andy had a list.

Made it after Paris on the plane over the Atlantic. Her list.

_Made on that long plane ride. The day Andy left Miranda in Paris should have been marked in her calendar as a day of rejoicement but it wasn't, it took her the whole flight home to New York in squashed economy to realise she was so completely in love with her now (never have a second chance with) ex-boss._

_Coming home to an empty apartment. Nate had moved out._

_That Saturday afternoon Andy had two unexpected visitors, with words of ''what did Mom do?''_

''I'll see you tomorrow then Miranda. Goodnight.''

Left with a kiss to her sort of boss again.

Stared at on the subway home as Andy laughed at her twins setting her up.

Curious what _did_ they have planned for Miranda and her.

* * *

Why don't you just have that with Andy and get it over with. Miranda shook her head at her daughters' candid words as she removed her makeup in the mirror.

No TV or internet or any entertainment except for school for two months was part of their punishment. Miranda would be thinking on the rest tonight.

Using her Palladium card and confessing to charging more things on it that both refused to tell her, what they had planned, simply called it get Mom for Andy plans.

Going about her nightly routine.

Miranda's phone rang.

''Hi Miranda. I know it's late but don't be too hard on them it was sort of sweet.'' Andy smiled into her receiver. ''I liked my evening with you.'' Pulling down her sheets and diving in.

''I'll pay you back for dinner.''

Miranda was turning her sheets down, slipping under. ''Don't be ridiculous Andrea. Chez Vonnet is one of the most expensive restaurants in the city and your salary wouldn't be able to...Cut off by Andrea

''I'm not being ridiculous. I will pay you back, I can you know.'' Defensive on the line, Andy would have to take out a loan but that was beside the point or use the full limit of her credit card.

Andy huffed out. ''Well you certainly made it sound like my jobs don't earn enough by your lofty standards.''

''I didn't say that.'' Miranda snapped. ''Fine. Do find some form of currency to recompense me. Since you believe I value money so much.'' Hanging up on Andréa, just like that.

Great they'd had an amazing date that ended up in an argument.

* * *

Emily was had it with smug Nigel all morning to her, flowers came, all from Andy to Miranda bought with Miranda's money.

Cute little to large teddy bears with hearts, Emily felt like chucking them out the 17th Floor window. Was Sachs insane it was nauseating enough to think Andréa actually ate in front of Miranda on a date and had the nerve to kiss her?

Shuddering at witnessing it.

Today drowning Miranda head over heels in flowers was something Emily had never experienced. They kept coming. Running out of vases soon.

Miranda was in a horrible mood, and it got progressively worse at seeing Andy here before her.

''Tell Andréa I wish for her to settle what she owes me, today at her soonest convenience.''

Right. Emily turned at her desk asking Sachs who stood next to her what Miranda said only a few feet away.

''Tell Miranda I can't do that, since she believes I live in penury.''

Emily exhaled. Dating now rowing. Why didn't she listen to her Mum and go into Investment banking in The City would be calmer.

Not looking at Sachs, pausing at her office doorway. ''Abby. Send Helen in HR these things cluttering my office like FAO Schwartz and a Flower Store, she's had a baby and also Susan in Editorial just was broken up with. They're both soppy over such sentiments. Where is my coffee?''

Fingering the stuffed animal with a lip curl.

Abby plucked off each card.

''Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Does Six hog the covers?''

''Don't Nigel. In an hour I want to see that new layout on my desk.'' Miranda was sitting down flicking through morning newspapers.

''What Six have bad breath? Bad kisser? Bad in bed? Dos Six snore? Has cold toes?'' Nigel studied an irked Miranda over his glasses.

''Miranda tell me because Six is perfect for you. Young but there's sex guides she can learn. ''

''Nigel.'' Miranda head shot up like whiplash.

Their date had been perfect, perfect till Andrea called. Misconstrued what she meant.

''Share with me and I might forgive you for Paris.'' Nigel bargained.

''Very well, let me tell you all about my date at Chez Vonnet.'' Miranda began her words which made Nigel listen intently and begin doing something to his Editor of many years, which most clackers would have fled in terror committing. Chuckling to rich full laughter at Miranda Priestly.

''It is not funny.'' Hissing at him.

''Cassidy and Caroline said that. Did all that for you.'' Nigel had to hand it to those crafty baby dragons. Stirred up what he always saw between Six and Miranda.

''Yes. They got me Andréa.'' Narrowing her eyes on the back of the brunette. Standing out there talking with Abby.

''So they really want you both together.'' Nigel held his folder to his chin, not hiding his delight.

''Apparently Cassidy and Caroline are very fond of her.'' Miranda knew her Bobbsey's meant well. But giving her Andrea wasn't like picking a nail polish or lipstick to try, putting on a comfy sweater or trying a different pizza topping.

''Are you, fond of her. Miranda. How do feel about Six?'' Nigel asked out of the blue.

''Don't be absurd Andréa's a child. We have absolutely nothing in common. Last night wasn't awful in company.'' Smiling despite herself about last night.

''Uh Huh.'' Nigel wasn't fooled.

The Dragon Lady was doing a great job of showing her intense dislike by staring at Andy's bottom in those fitted jeans.

''Miranda do play a little hard to get.''

Andy was in a bad mood at Miranda for correcting (belittling) her brief notes on describing this collection on the racks. Strolling the racks together.

Just because Andy wasn't finding the right words about a flowy silk blouse, worth a few thousand dollars.

''Off.''

Andy sputtered out, face flushed. Fine she'd just leave. Unbelievable Miranda was sometimes, she was going to walk into a bathroom stall and count to one thousand like she did many times at Runway.

Miranda caught her arm, stroking it. ''Andrea. Undress.''

Brown eyes wide like a deer in headlights.

''Put this on. Tell me how it feels. How do you find the texture? '' If Miranda piercing blue eyes continued looking at Andy like that she was going to kiss her. With five others in the room or not.

Here it was again Miranda making Andy strip to prove a point. Who knew run-throughs had so much nudity, shame Miranda wouldn't take hers off too, fairs fair and if only Lucia, Paul, Nigel and Jocelyn with Emily weren't here.

Miranda shouldn't have asked Andrea to do this frozen as Andy slipped her top over her head. ''Andrea…

''Miranda is in a run through at the moment.'' Abby said, her voice coming closer.

''_Stephen.''_

Stephen Tomlinson was here, walking in on one of Miranda's silly dressing up projects.

Andy stood there in a sports bra. Thankfully wearing pants, grabbing a folder to cover up.

''Rands I've made some concessions in this marriage but who the hell is he?''

Rigid at Stephen here. Blue eyes like chips of ice on him. ''Who.''

''Who?'' Stephen shook his salt and pepper head. ''This Andy guy you were out with last night.''

Miranda paused. Andy. Her Andrea.

''I won't have my wife screwing around on me. Now stop seeing him.'' Stephen all but yelled at her. ''Where does he work Randy?''

Thrusting more red roses at her. ''Goldman Sachs. Schwab. Did Andy go over your portfolio.''

''It's that tennis instructor isn't it?''

Miranda stepped subconsciously between him and Andy. ''Tell me one thing he has I don't.''

Nigel snidely muttered. ''There's so many Stephen, where would Miranda start.''

Miranda's voice was icily waspish and deadly to him. 'Stephen who I conjugate with is my business. Andy and I have a social relationship. You do not tell me who I see or don't.''

Lowly ice. ''We are separated Stephen.''

Brushing his hands down Miranda's arms, holding them. ''We're good together. Why don't I take you out tonight to that little place in East Hampton. Have a little dinner. Lobster. Some wine, maybe dancing...stroll on the beach. Have fun in dunes.''

Miranda hated lobster.

Andy would pay any city cab fare to the Hamptons to prevent Stephen doing anything in the sand with Miranda.

Stephen gave a charming smile that made Andy want to punch him in the mouth. Watching this. Couldn't Miranda see he was a sleazy prick who didn't deserve her?

''No.''

Stephen was the type who'd never heard that word before. ''No.''

''No. I am having Andy over tonight for dinner…Looking right at Andrea as if making up her mind about something.

''and if I choose to have breaking my bed sex with Andy I will. Leave Stephen.''

Stephen left sulkily vowing he'd kick Andy's balls.

Miranda simply turned to Andy. '' Townhouse at 8, bring a wine. Something red. Napa or Australian.''

* * *

This was a date. Wiping her palms on her slacks, her second date with Miranda, Andy had chosen a bottle, the cabbie even asked if she was okay.

This was really happening.

Holding the wine and another bag but not flowers. Car and Cass in Andy's proxy had inundated Miranda with enough blooms to support Interflora.

Miranda had left at 2pm which according to Nigel was a first. Andy had left at 5pm and rushed home to shower and change for this date.

_2:15pm_

Miranda had Roy drop her off at the townhouse. Her housekeeper smiled in greeting. ''Not tonight. Phyllis. I'll be cooking for my guest.''

Given the rest of the day off. Going up to her bedroom Miranda unzipped her skirt, untucking her delicate silk blouse from her waist. Unbuttoning it.

Peeling down her stockings crossing into her walk-in closet, pulling it out of a drawer. Perfect. Holding the sensual lacy set she would be wearing this for Sachs.

Tonight in payment she was asking Andrea to sleep with her.

''Mom!''

Cass yelled as Car ran up to her. Tasting her creation one spoon. ''Did you fire Phil?'' Miranda shook her head adding more herbs.

''Your making our favourite?'' Car nudged Cass surprised, weren't they still in trouble. Big trouble.

''Yes I am. Now you two are going to your father's tonight.''

It wasn't Dad's night till next week.

''Why?'' Nothing got past Car. Saw the set table for two outside in the garden. ''Does our mother have a date.''

''Is it Andy?''

Miranda alluded to nothing. Sachs liked dessert enough to become diabetic. Deciding on spoonful's placed in her freezer drawer.

Kissed on the nose. ''It's with Andy right.'' Cass and Car would do their homework at James who could put his brilliant 900 hundred an hour lawyer mind to actual good use in help Cass and Car.

Would have dinner here so James didn't order takeout.

He better not be dating another floozy paralegal who slept over, the last one Miranda had met picking up her girls thought taking James's dictation was an S&amp;M act. Kept saying not in front of the twins.

Cassidy and Caroline ate in front of Miranda talking about their day at Dalton. James picked them up on time and Miranda managed to be civil with him.

James wasn't ruining this. Told her girls to behave for their father, which meant misbehave after all Miranda went through childbirth, James only participated in the conceiving then during and after he was balls deep in any younger skirt at his firm.

Andy took a breath, rang the doorbell. Opened to Miranda.

Dinner smelt great. Uncorking the wine, pouring two glasses for them. Sipping hers as Miranda swallowed hers down. ''Miranda you okay?''

Seducing Andréa Sachs into her bed for one night was new to her but Miranda Priestly never did anything in half measure.

Blue eyes sparkling at whether what she was about to do to Andréa who's was head bent in concentration, would garner a reaction she wanted in her.

Appreciating Andréa's long figure, full chestnut tresses trying to get the outdoor lights to work.

Miranda moved behind Andrea and pressed her lips behind her ear. ''Andrea I want you to sleep with me tonight.''


	7. Chapter 7

Andy Sachs had been asked to do a lot of things for Miranda but brushing her ear and asking for that.

Made her weak in the knees.

Andy blinked at Miranda's words. Had she just heard her correctly or had she inhaled a hallucinogenic in the cab on the way here. Turning slowly around to face Miranda.

Miranda blue eyes were fixed on her. Andy swallowed. ''Say that again?''

''Andréa I said I'm yours tonight.'' Andy saw the way Miranda was looking at her. Meant it. Fully.

Yup. Andy hadn't imagined what Miranda was offering to her. Miranda wanted to have sex tonight with _her._

''If you want me to be?'' Miranda stilled at the way Andy was staring.

To her, Andy was ideal she wasn't Stephen. They'd had a good time at dinner last night and Sachs told her in the elevator she wanted her.

Andréa had lots of experience and in the elevator woke parts of her, Stephen insisted were deficient and how in Dr Inwood's advice was she ever supposed to enjoy _it_. If she didn't at least try one time to have a partner like Sachs who wouldn't make her feel like she wasn't terrible at it and also maybe perhaps make her enjoy it. Even just a little. Just once.

Andy wordlessly stared. Finding her voice which almost cracked. ''Yes.'' Sputtering. ''I do want you to be.''

''Since you do _it_ all the time with so many other women as you said once.''

Andy swallowed hard. Miranda believed her words, about one night stands that night at the event. Half insulted. Half flattered and half ecstatic.

Andy was not a serial one night stander. Andy Sachs did not have a permanent sticker. Hi I'm Andy I like to bone.

'' Oh, also, l should warn you. I'm not very good at this.''

''This'' being...?'' Andy questioned her. Brown brows furrowing that Miranda wanted to trace and smooth with her fingers.

''Sex.'' Andy loved how Miranda went pink with the word.

_Wha-What. _

Miranda not good at sex. Andy blinked. How was that even possible? In the elevator with her, she was sex in heels. If Miranda hadn't put a stop and said no.

''Okay. Now, that simply cannot be true. Miranda.'' Andy stated firmly.

Saw Miranda meant it. Stephen should be taken to Indonesia and shot by firing squad for making Miranda feel undesirable during sex. Andy would take aim.

_I mean look at her. That day arriving at Runway when Andy first saw her. Turning heads when she entered the office. Honestly Nate who, with those icy blue eyes on her._

_Andy was rendered into a mess near her. T__urned into a fumbling fool when she first set eyes on her. Andy remembered she required a double breath to get air back into her lungs so as to continue breathing. All she could do at Runway was stand, gawk like she was seeing aliens for the first time, and feel the color creep up her face. _

_Andy still cringed at presently her work to Miranda that morning. 'Garbage piles grow as negotiations crumble: Janitors union won__'__t budge.' 'Which Bus Stops Here? More choices than ever for young students' and 'NU Women Take Back the Night.' Up until that moment Andy had never seen anything like Miranda Priestly in all her living life._

_Andy was sure Nigel noticed. Often._

_Cerulean time and at The Benefit just stood there, her big eyes staring and transfixed by her, first Andy concluded it was just a crush. Emily had one. Ignoring those feelings. Sparks she felt. Pushing them down._

_Then that night with__ Nate saying that to her. Taking Miranda's call was the relationship she was in. Miranda and her. It was crazy. She was not in a relationship with Miranda._

_Didn't even like her very much. Andy's Boss from hell. At the time with Miranda's Priestly's many and capricious demands, Andy felt Miranda should come with a hazardous material sticker._

_It clicked in 28b Economy on a long flight back from Paris. Finally free._

_Free to sleep in. Free to not be on constant standby for her call. Free meant never seeing Miranda again made Andy blink squashed in her seat. _

_Andy made a list on a cocktail napkin of everything that drove her crazy about Miranda. _

_There was a lot. Loads. Miranda was not Ms Right. But yet she was. _

_Miranda's eyes always watching her. Miranda was cold and eviscerating. Mean. Andy was warm and supportive and would never utter half the stuff Miranda said. Heck one pursed pair of lips and men cried._

_Like pairing Miss Congeniality with Ms Wasp-Tongued. _

_Andy had been awarded and given Kindness, Courtesy and Conduct in grade school by teachers. Miranda probably held the crown for Little Miss Snarky. Andy was Little Miss Sunshine._

_By the time landing at JFK. Andy felt like a blinkered love blind fool. Knew as she collected her bag she loved Miranda Priestly. Just like that._

_It was never going to happen. _

Yet here she was now. Miranda wanting her to sleep with her.

''Stephen mentioned it. More than once or twice and trust me as his wife you do not forget a comment like that.''

That rat bastard. Stephen. Making Miranda feel not wanted and insecure.

''l mean, how bad could l be? Sex is pretty basic, right? Everybody has it. Good. Bad. Am l pretty much talking you out of this?'' Miranda almost pleaded.

''Strangely no you aren't. I do want to sleep with you.'' Andy assured her.

Miranda exhaled out.

''So where do you want to um… begin?'' Andy teased her. Brushing Miranda's hand lightly.

''My bedroom.'' Miranda informed primly. Sachs may be used to doing _it_, anywhere and everywhere but she wasn't. Almost doing it in an elevator was a wild as she got.

Did Sachs have casual sex in random places?

Compared to others no doubt she was blandly boring to Sachs.

'' Oh and Andre-Andy I've never orgasmed.'' Miranda found Andy's gift she'd said she plant tonight suddenly really fascinating. Smelling it, bent silver head.

Andy's mouth went dry. No pressure. Priestly. ''Ever.''

If Miranda had turned back to Andy she was sure she was flushing pink. ''No. Never.'' Andy was trying not to look delighted she was going to be the first to give Miranda the big O.

"What does an orgasm feel like?" Miranda asked her.

Andy stared at her.

''I like to be prepared for things. Describe it.''

Andy was standing in her garden. Right orgasm. Miranda's question. What one felt like? ''Miranda this is not Sex Class 101 or a run through of a blouse. It's kinda hard to explain.''

''Tell me how you find it?''

''Amazing? I don't know. Amazing, and, like being totally out of control. Just like being warm and buzzed.''

"No, I wouldn't like that. I hardly drink."

Trust Priestly to not want to be out of control.

'' Yes, you would. Will. Oh, Miranda, no, no, no. It's not like being drunk. It's just satisfying and like you're out of your body, but you're in your body, and your toes curl under… it's a wildfire of sensation. That you become just pure feeling and it's so…so just trust me you'll enjoy me…it.''

Andy smugly smiled at her. ''Immensely. You'll be into it.''

''James use to be quite in and out. Quick.'' Jabbering at Andy who was softly drawing close to her.

Andy scowled in her opinion, James was a dumb idiotic prick rushing with this woman in front of Andy.

Between Stephen and James both wonder schlongs not knowing what to do with Miranda their wife in bed. Were they blind?

Miranda was incredibly sexy and captivating. The selfish stick the shaft and drive jerks.

Andy flashed a full smile. ''Well I'm just going to have to take my time and be slow and have all of you, Miranda.''

''You are?''

Andy nodded pressing her lips together, she was going to make and let her feel desired. Very desired. Warm her up with desire.

''Andrea we can only do this once.''

_Once._ Andy almost groaned outloud at her. Trust Miranda to set some crazy rule.

''Fine.''

''I mean it only once.''

Rubbed up against Miranda's skin who caught her breath, feeling Andy's lips tracing down her ivory neck.

''Let's make this _once_ unforgettable. We better make a start.''

''You want to start now?'' Andy grinned did Miranda have a time penciled in.

Blue eyes meeting with brown vulnerably. Andy softly kissed her. Would be lovers tonight.

''Miranda no more overthinking just feel. You're with me.''

Miranda arched as Andy's fingers traced her through her navy dress, enjoying the curves of her body under the fabric. Tracing Miranda's breasts through the silky texture.

Kissing Miranda and softly touching her and sucking at her collarbone then tracing kisses along the side of her neck, pleasure building up with Andy loving her. Stroked her with widespread long fingers, raking slowly, letting her feel passion for her in each drag of kneading fingertips.

Running knuckles down her spine.

Andy lifted her dress off over her head.

Both staring at each other. Wordless. Andy's mouth didn't say anything with words but with her mouth fingers and tongue told Miranda how she loved her body. With slow deep long strokes, giving Miranda her tongue with silent words it had for her skin.

Miranda was aware of every flutter of Andy's tongue, using very light circles, teasing her with expectation the whole time.

Ran her warm lips like feathers over her skin and with a long fingertip trailed the edge of her lacy bra, straining cleavage as Andy began massaging her body with delving fingertips, felt her nipples start to tingle and peak as Andy slowly grazed her C-section scar with small kisses, soft lips trailed lovingly all the way down, kissing her calves and ankles.

Trailing up again as Andy's hand curved around her waist. Up against the door. ''Bed.''

Miranda's bed was huge. Stephen had never slept or done anything in it with her in it. Returning from Paris, Miranda bought a new bed.

Unclasping her bra as Andy eyes fell on them, Miranda's nipples were rose-tipped and the colour of pale pink tea roses Andy captured one between her lips, wetting the stiff peak, pulling it into her mouth. Closing her blue eyes, she tilted her head back and arched her back even more. Running her fingers down Andy's spine as Andy moved back and forth between her nipples, licking, nipping lightly with her teeth while she kneaded her breasts.

Kissing and squeezing ivory skin with her puckered lips. Blue eyes widened following Andy who mouth was moving to nuzzle between Miranda's legs. Miranda felt Andy's whole face graze her intimately there as Andy's tongue sent out a very pleasured. ''Oooh.''

The waves of glorious, zings of pleasure speeding up and become almost violent sending heat and pulsing pleasure to every part of Miranda. Tingling through her skin, her very core vibrating and convulsing and quivering with Andy giving her so much pleasure like she was going to absolutely burst.

''Oh! Oh, Oh... Miranda tried to speak several times, little broken bits of Andy's name and wordless little cries, her breathing accelerating.

Oh yes, oh god yes, oh yes. Oh God. Yes. Andy, my god, my darling, please…''

A cry of from Andy's whole possession by her mouth.

Miranda's hand gripped Andy's head and gripped the sheets of the bed in a fist, twisting and tugging at the fine linens as her body began spasms, making inexplicable noises and moans escaping her slaked pink lips, whimpering deep in her throat, Miranda wrapped her legs around and broke into an intense writhing with her whole core trembling to Andy's tongue feathering between her legs, pressing her thighs together to Andy's chestnut head until there was one final rush of overwhelming warmth, and quivering pulsing pleasure beyond description or words.

The orgasm rocked and shook her entire body, curling her toes and making stars explode behind her eyes.

Tapering off and coming down. Andrea had been wrong. This was not amazing. No. That was more than amazing. Incomparable. Both slickened.

Moving up Andy met Miranda's blue eyes. Those eyes which opened very slowly, dreamily at her, and both stared at each other from only a few inches apart. Andy marvelled that she had ever thought those brilliant blue eyes were cold – they were so warm, so bright as she looked up at her. Lost in the blue of her eyes.

''Hi there.''

Kissing Andy's mouth. ''Can we do that again.''

Andy grinned she'd created an insatiable monster. To orgasms and sex.

* * *

Miranda stole Andy's shirt. Watching Andy sleeping, her lax figure sprawled, tracing her face with smooth ivory fingertips as Andy began to stir. Waking to blue eyes looking right at her in just her shirt. ''Good Morning.''

Andy Sachs certainly was her earthquake. Not just in bed.

Rubbing her eyes lazily, stretching up. Miranda was working on the Book beside her. ''What time is it?'' Miranda realised Andrea was not a morning person. Not at all. Looked adorably grumpy and disturbed leaning up on her elbow.

Setting the Book down, taking off her glasses.

''5:45.'' Given a kiss to perturbed lips.

Andy groaned like she was dying, placing her face down back into the pillow. Like the Maroon 5 song and Brian Wilson she was never gonna leave this bed. Ensconced in Miranda's bed. It was just too comfy and Miranda was in it.

Turning and placing her arm around Miranda hip. Snuggled to, unable to move, brought to her.

Miranda wasn't playing fair in bed now.

Brushing her earlobe sensually with her lips, Miranda nuzzled her ear, given a love bite. ''Andy you have to rouse somehow.''

Still held to Andy, nimble digits thumbed Miranda's nipples under her shirt rustling the Egyptian cotton sheets, peeling down her wrinkled shirt, kissing an exposed shoulder blade. Drawn down around her.

Her lids shut tight. Not budging as Miranda's white hair tickled her along her face, pink lips kissed her lids and down to Andy's mouth. Travelling Andy's jawline as Miranda's knee nestled against her thigh, hands began stroking her.

Dipping Miranda onto her back and onto the mattress, atop her, pelvis's joining as Miranda's fingers danced along her buttock cleavage.

''An-Andy let's…Kissed along her sternum…'' have breakfast together.''

Not giving in as Miranda promised her a magnificent breakfast that didn't sound half as good as Miranda's nipples for breakfast.

Waffles. Pancakes or Croissants just wasn't tempting enough to contemplate getting up and out of this bed.

''I'll just have to shower without you.''

Now Andy opened her eyes up to Miranda. ''I think this might be a bit of a persuasion for me.'' Smiling in this kiss.

Miranda slipped out of bed, in her gray robe. ''Join me.''

Halting at the doorway to her bathroom. ''You do look kinda cute in that bathrobe Ms Priestly.''

Naughtily untying it and dropping it over her shoulders down to pooling around her ankles.

''And now. Andy.''

Chased after.

* * *

Miranda was watching Andy intently across the table. Thinking she has food on her face, wiping nervously. ''What? Do I have…?

Steepling her finger on her ivory chin, blue eyes sparkling piercing her.

''So what do you do with these others? Do you just get out of bed and leave? What do you say? Thank you. Bye. Nice having sex with you.''

Andy almost choked on her bite of her breakfast. ''Miranda last night I think you should know...us and this…I have to tell you I really need to say…this...just so you know I want you..._us_ to be...'' Andy was trying to say it meant more and she wanted them to be more.

''Not for this not be weird. We agreed on one time. Sort of repaying me for dinner.''

Andy slumped desultorily, why was Miranda being like this?

''Tell me what do you say to other women?''

Andy lied. Knowing she should just come clean with Miranda. There was no one else but her. '' I have to be at my work early or have an early haircut or go rock climb.''

Miranda sipped her coffee. ''You don't rock climb.''

''Miranda they don't know that. They just met me.'' Andy quipped affronted.

''Do you say anything to someone you really liked or enjoyed or are you out the door too fast.''

Andy eyes sparkled wickedly. ''There is one. My one. I would have to say I really found _her,_ to be one of a kind. She's difficult.''

Miranda agreed she could be challenging at times.

''She's structured and at times uptight but in a good way. Incredible eyes. I'd like to see her in my life forever.''

Miranda kissed Andy on her lips tasted of coffee. ''Your Ms Wonderful sounds perfect. You should call her.'' Miranda was trying to sound unaffected by Andy's words. ''That's right you don't ever know their names.''

''I know her name.''

''You do.''

'' Yeah. Just hers.''

If only Miranda realised she was the one. Her one.

* * *

Emily didn't know what to make of Roy's text to Runway this morning, he had never had Miranda Priestly be in this mood before.

It was going to be one of those days at the office.

In ten years of being her chauffeur. Miranda Priestly was in a terrific mood.

Elias Clarke and Runway had never experienced _La Priestly_ like this.

Emily almost fell down, when greeted with a ''Good Morning. It's a lovely morning isn't it? Emily. Abby.'' Both Abby and Emily were gaping from Miranda's full smile. Didn't even demand coffee.

Wot in hell was going on with Miranda, who looked almost…suddenly dawning on Emily, Sachs shagged Miranda.

The Dragon Lady had a certain loved up look in her eye. Nigel knew it. Six bedded a dragon.

* * *

It was couriered to Andy at The Mirror. Andy was staring at her screen with writers block with Tina's column.

Thinking about Miranda and her last night and this morning.

Shep whistled at what fell out of the envelope. A Tiffany bracelet.

''Someone has an admirer. Dating a Vanderbilt are we, Sachs.'' Andy knew these were rubies. She could retire off this, she would give this back to Miranda, tucking it into her pocket.

Picking up her ringing phone to Miranda. ''Hi you got one also.'' Andy ignored Shep making kissing noises behind her.

Reading it over the line to her. 'Breakfast at Tiffany may be sparkling swell but Dinner with The Rockefellers under the stars with just a kiss will put you both under a spell.''

''Cass and Car's poetry is getting better.'' Miranda almost laughed at Andy's words.

Both didn't know where they were having a date for quarter to 8 tonight.

The twins had done it again. Promising Mom and Andy there were two more dates they'd planned.

Andy and Miranda hadn't seen each other since this morning. Their morning after from last night wasn't awkward. Just both were really aware of each other that and Miranda's questions about Andy's supposed one night stands.

Kissed goodbye near the door, Andy would call and see her later, and Andy would be at Runway later today.

Miranda had said so matter-of-factly, they could sleep together only once. Playing on Andy's mind. Why just once.

Hoping Miranda didn't see her as a fling or an alternative rebound or worse _a walking breathing vibrator_, who also happened to have feelings for her. Deep feelings for her whitehaired new lover.

Miranda hadn't exactly stuck to that cockamamie impossible rule, broke it as soon as she realised she liked sex. Sex with Andy.

Holding her in her arms when Miranda was asleep, feeling her heartbeat, Andy told her she could also have her heart. No reply. She was safe.

That didn't include the shower they had together. That was saving and conserving water in Andy's opinion, going green with kisses and caresses under a waterfall shower.

Andy wasn't going to push why just one time.

Biting her lip, Andy shook her head that Miranda thought she'd had all these slew of lovers. Only ever been with Nate and that had started with a drunken fumble for her first time.

Connecting her skin and heart with Miranda was perfect. Not like many times before, oh Nate shave, his stubble felt like sandpaper when he kissed her.

Andy belonged in Miranda's bed. Now it was just going to be hard to convince Miranda the same. Since when had anything about Miranda Priestly been easy for Andy?

She was divorcing Stephen. Right?


	8. Chapter 8

Stephen saw it. His wife Miranda, being kissed at the townhouse door by an Andy but it wasn't short for Andrew or Anders. No No.

For Stephen, there would be no kicking Andy's nuts in for nailing his wife no Andy didn't have any to do so.

Snapping a picture of the lovely couple on his smartphone.

Stephen knew her. Andy. She was that little assistant who came upstairs. This Andy was going to regret sleeping with his wife.

* * *

Andy was trying really hard at Runway as if nothing happened last night between her and Miranda.

She had a feeling Emily knew with her darting eyes and splotchy red face at her. Abby maybe knew but didn't say a word about it. Nigel was being as subtle if not worse than the twins.

''Really Six fooling with Miranda's folios.'' Andy was holding a few folders for Miranda that Abby gave her for her silvery haired lover.

Miranda was a consummate professional, Andy saw a bent white head peering into the camera with a well-known photographer, discoursing the light. A model draped in an haute couture gown that probably cost more than six months of Andy's rent was posed. Attended by a team of stylists.

It had been hours since breakfast.

Lifting her coiffed snowy head up with a genuine smile to Andy that became tighter at who was beside Andy. Irv Ravitz's wife. C.C.

Was C.C. who Andy was talking about to her this morning over breakfast?

Plucking at her sleeve. Turning away from Andy. Ignored, that happened for two hours that felt like almost all day for Andy. It was like being back at Runway again as Miranda's thankless invisible assistant.

What had she done now to deserve the cold shoulder from Miranda?

They'd only just slept together last night.

That had gone well. Andy thought. Miranda hadn't had any complaints even though they broke the only one time rule Miranda set. Which still was the stupidest thing Andy had ever heard.

The frosty glare Miranda just gave C.C. told Andy that her dragon was jealous of Irv's wife. Why ever would Miranda be jealous of C.C.?

C.C. was great. Stylish. Really fun to talk to, she liked Andy as a person.

Andy just saw Miranda do it again as C.C. touched Andy's arm, the _look_ from a pair of icy narrowing blue eyes at C.C. was a real full on death glare.

Hitting Andy suddenly. Did she think C.C. and she were involved?

Miranda must've thought that they were together by how C.C. talked to her and she had touched Andy just now…that C.C. and she had sex...this she had to rectify and fast before Miranda did or said something.

''C.C. Nigel. I need to borrow Miranda for just a sec.''

Andy took Miranda's designer jacket arm firmly. ''Andrea where are you taking me?'' Miranda demanded.

As wonderful as last night was, in bed with her or not, Andy had some nerve to drag her away from a run-through.

Emily saw Andy dragging unwilling Miranda to the office supply closet and copy room. Going back to her ringing phone.

Shutting the door behind them in the office supply copy room, Andy folded her arms at bristling Miranda.

''Andrea you open that door right now.'' Miranda fuming commanded, crossing her arms.

Andy just locked the door in response, standing in front of it.

Blazing eyes of fiery tipped blue on Andy. If Andrea thought they were having a quickie on a copier machine. Andrea could think again. Maybe Andy could ask C.C. for one, with all that touching Andy's arm and flirting and seeing Andy smiling back encouraging it.

''No. Miranda we need to talk.''

''Andréa there is nothing to discuss. C.C. Ravitz is a married woman even if it is to Irv, and you should be ashamed of yourself. I am appalled that you would carry on parading yourself to C.C. and if Irv even asks me, I will tell him. Don't think I won't. Gardening for her.''

Miranda's lip curled with derision.

Andy took Miranda's affronted and morally repugnant rant of her being possibly involved with C.C. with a big grin that infuriated Miranda more as she called Andy repellent with no morals in the bedroom.

Andy was right. It was pure jealousy that had her dragon's icy hackles up.

''Andréa do you find something funny? Maybe tonight you and I shouldn't go out to what my girls planned. I don't know whether I want to share my evening with you now.''

Andy took Miranda gently by her arms.

''Miranda last night you and I had amazing sex and I'm going to say this slowly to you. I have not had sex in in any way with C.C. Ravitz. Ever.''

Miranda blinked. ''You haven't?''

''I gardened for her. That's it. She showed me her son's baby album and his first tooth. We did not at any time get naked. I swear.''

Held still by Andy, Miranda felt smooth fingers comb through her silvery hair.

''So does Irv's Mister Muffykins vouch for me being a fully clothed guest.''

''Irv's Mister what?''

Andy told her. ''It's his dog, a Pomeranian.''

Miranda had to cover her mouth with her hand from rich laughter bubbling up. Sobering up took Miranda a few minutes. Now she'd only see Irv Ravitz holding his fluffy toy dog.

Andy told her Mister Muffykins had as much Napoleonic attitude as Ravitz.

''Miranda so about tonight, will you still go out with me? For the twins?''

''Yes I will go out with you.'' Miranda brushed the back of her hand across Andy's cheekbone, feeling like an idiot.

''Andy my staff are going to think all manners of things why we're in this supply room.'' There was that pink blush Andy found adorable on The Ice Queen.

''Well we could fool around.'' Andy teased her. ''A little or a lot.''

''Andrea! We are not fooling around in here.''

''But Miranda I already fooled with your folios.'' Miranda fumed at Andy's impish smile.

''Andréa don't you dare try to…No kisses. I'll scream. I will.'' Miranda warned. Andy grinned at her thunderous expression. '' You did do that a lot last night.'' Miranda's mouth dropped open.

''Andréa keep those lips of yours away. We are not doing this now.''

Andy's lips, Miranda felt them meet hers very gently along her skin, moaning as Andy's mouth trailed Miranda's neck.

Half an hour later.

Emily acted like it was perfectly normal seeing Miranda exit the supply room closet with mussed hair and tucking in her askew blouse and shortly after Andy leaving the supply room with Miranda's shade of lipstick on.

Hoped Andy wasn't anywhere near her Xerox photocopier. Would have matinence get Hazmat suits.

Returning to Nigel and C.C.

Andy lied she was faxing John at The NY Mirror and Paul was faxing before her, as Miranda said another name. Jocelyn's.

Nigel knew slyly. ''Really so Paul and Jocelyn you both ran into in the copy room.''

Andy mumbled lying disastrously. ''I'd never faxed before so I wanted Miranda to see I could do it.''

Miranda's eyes prompted Andy's imploringly, wincing at Andy's words.

Running her tapered fingers along the rack of choices, not daring to meet Nigel's eyes.

''Andréa about this plum skirt. Its colour is very…''

Andy supplied. ''Plum.''

Nigel looked in disbelief between both. ''Ugh huh. When you gotta fax for Miranda here. You gotta fax Six.''

Nigel zeroed in and saw Miranda's slightly lopsided by buttons blouse.

Nigel would tell Abby to do an Office Memo that the copy room/office supply room at Runway wasn't safe with Andy and Miranda nearby.

* * *

Cassidy and Caroline did mean under the stars.

Tonight the twins outdid themselves. Andy thought it was great, Cassidy and Caroline were pulling out all the stops.

Andy smiled the twins had listened to her when Andy once said how she missed seeing the stars.

Dinner under the stars on Rockefeller Center private rooftop gardens with a breathtakingly twinkly view of Manhattan and a table for two, Andy didn't think this was something she could even plan. The twins were good they should start a proposal business.

Pouring a flute of champagne handing one to Miranda who took it.

''Andréa what are we doing?''

Andy swallowed as her heart skipped a beat with Miranda staring at her like that. Blue eyes soft on her.

''Sharing champagne with me a charming companion that cost more than my rent.''

The violinist started.

''I mean this. Us?''

Andy was leant closer to, Miranda's eyes shimmering. ''This?''

'' Last night you and I…you made it so very pleasant for me. Thank you. You've always done so many things for me well.''

''You did always.'' Miranda winced at her words that night how she'd said so many horrible things to Andy.

Andy balked Miranda made it sound like Andy had made cookies, alphabetized her spice rack and DVD collection or simonized her sports car last night.

''Dr Inwood suggested something like _you-this_ to me.''

''Dr Inwood recommended me?'' Suddenly dinner didn't smell so good to Andy's curdling insides and heart clenching. Was Andy some game, a toy to Miranda?

''Not you so to speak but if I met someone who I wanted that I should try them.''

''Try them?''

Miranda clasped Andy's hand in hers on the table bringing Andy's hand up, brushing her pink lips into Andy's inside palm. ''I mean try you. Only you. Andy''

Good. Andy didn't want to think Miranda would choose just anybody.

''So what are we going to do now?''

Andy leaned closer to Miranda conspiringly. ''Enjoy tonight and figure it out in the morning.''

* * *

Andy had finished off Tina's column which wasn't half bad as Shep agreed it was good. It was about lists we all make for finding someone.

Andy punched out and now had to go make deliveries this late morning by the looks of her bike messenger schedule sent to her, Andy was booked and would be busy all day.

Andy picked up flowers and a picnic basket at a Midtown address and was to deliver it Uptown to a private botanical garden square. Andy grinned must be a proposal. Lucky girl.

Andy's instructions was to wait there for the recipient. Sure no problem. It was a sunny day in the city.

Cassy and Car had lied to Mom for her own good. Mom needed a day off from Runway. A forced one. Mom honestly believed them, that it was a mandatory Dalton school trip of just their class to study nature that one parent had to attend.

Typical of James not to bother to attend. Emily and Abby had it noted down for another day but Cassidy and Caroline insisted it was today.

Miranda looked at her phone, showing his number ringing her.

''Hi, sexy. I miss you.''

''Stephen stop calling me.'' Miranda hissed into her iPhone.

''What Rands can't a man miss his wife and call her out of the blue and make her smile.'' Stephen spoke into the receiver.

Or nauseous. Miranda thought.

Lynn had told him this would win Miranda back. All he had to do was act like he was listening to Miranda as she spoke her hard to ever understand lady language.

''Soon to be ex-wife Stephen. Is there a point to your call.'' Miranda watched out the tinted window as Roy drove past sidewalks and shops, Stephen always bothered her at the wrong time. Today was the girls. Only the girls she was giving her time to, Stephen and his constant ego stroking wasn't ruining this.

''Yes Rands there is. Dr Inwood is tomorrow at 9 and I was thinking maybe we could go out for dinner tonight and talk, and I should tell you now, how I want to start again with us. Get back together. I still love you. I know you love me. Rands I've changed. For you. How about this Saturday we all go out. Cissy and Christine whatever they want to do, we'll do.''

Stephen knew the only way to get to Miranda was through those two twins. He was willing to buy out FAO Schwartz or get lifetime tickets to One Dimension to get those two brats on his side.

Because no Andy without a member called Spike or Butch or Krull the Warrior King was pleasing Miranda.

Miranda corrected Stephen. ''Cassidy and Caroline.'' Stephen only lived with them for the last three years, Miranda thought Stephen should know her daughters names by now.

Right he'd changed. Did phone for sex or lap dancing in NYC dry up overnight all of a sudden.

''So Saturday Rands. You and the girls.''

''I will think about it.'' There was nothing to think about.

Miranda's lips firmed. Hated when he called her Randy or Rands. Did she love Stephen? Honestly no, she didn't, not anymore.

Cassidy nudged Caroline, Mom was talking to the king of all doofuses. Mom's body language was rigid.

''I have to go. I will see you at Dr Inwood's tomorrow morning for our session.''

Miranda hung up on him. Roy pulled up to the curb.

Getting out and tugged by her twins to come along. ''Girls I don't see anyone from Dalton here, your both sure it was for today?''

Turning a corner, Miranda saw Andy first.

''Andy!'' Cassy and Car called out.

''Hi.'' Andy was holding the delivery just as surprised as Miranda was to being here.

Miranda instantly knew the twins had arranged this. There wasn't a class trip.

''Hello again Andréa.'' Cassidy and Caroline saw Mom was beaming.

''It appears you've bought me for the day Miranda.''

''Have I?'' Miranda now knew this was their second date with the twins along.

Miranda got out her key that came with the purchase of her Upper East Side townhouse, unlocking the garden square gate.

Andy politely ushered Miranda in first and her twins.

Sitting on the blanket, Miranda watched Andy with Cassy and Car she was so good with them. Miranda had slipped off her heels. Relaxing for the first time, she had even turned off her phone. Enjoying just this and her daughters and Andy.

Cassy joined her. ''You're not mad are you Mom about us tricking you today?''

Miranda shook her head. ''No darling. Of course not. I think this is what I needed today.''

The private only for residents' garden square was part of the perks of living on East 71st Street and they use to come here a lot when her girls were smaller. Glad that Cassidy and Caroline remembered her bringing them here not the nanny.

Andy had went to get Patricia even though Miranda said she could call Emily or Abby to do so. Let Andy do it.

Throwing a ball for the St Bernard, Andy tried a Frisbee. Patricia was not a retriever.

''Good Mom, because this is so you see how perfect Andy is for you. From your list Mom.''

Miranda already knew Andy was perfect for her.

''Cass stop sticking your tongue out. Car big smile. Hang on.''

Timing it as Andy scooted next to Miranda taking a picture by her phone on timer. ''There for prosperity The Priestly Sachs day out.''

The earlier one Miranda took Andy and the girls pulled grotesque faces.

Miranda was shown it on Andy's phone. ''I want this one for my office.'' Cuddling her babies. ''Ah Mom.'' Both squirming away. ''Hug and kiss Andy not us.'' Car proclaimed.

''For the twins then. Miranda.'' Putting on a resigned face almost teasing Andy, nuzzling Andy's nose to her own and gave her a kiss.

Four of them playing as they walked to the townhouse. ''Would you rather.'' Mainly asking Andy this question.

''Andy would you rather death by blood sucking puppets or zombies eating you, starting with your brains?'' Car asked her licking her vanilla ice cream cone.

''Tough one Car.'' Cass interrupted Andy's decision of which way to go out by vampire puppets or zombies.

''Great white or alligator. Andy which?''

Miranda raised a haughty brow at this game between them. ''What these two, like to watch scares me.'' Andy confessed to her.

''Hey.'' Andy said. Miranda took a spoonful of Andy's frozen treat. Brought the plastic spoon to mouth, sighing out content. Hadn't had Ben &amp; Jerry's in years since cravings with the twins.

''You did not just take my last scoop of cookie dough when you have that cone?''

''Oh do you mean this.'' Innocently holding her ice cream up.

Brought to Andy's face, the frothy part of ice cream was lightly dabbed on Andy's nose. Blue eyes amused at Andy's shocked face of I can't believe you just did that.

''Oh Priestly you shouldn't have done that.'' Warning Miranda with eyes dancing at her.

Coming closer, smearing her nose along Miranda's face into a kiss as the twins giggled.

Squeezing Miranda against her. ''Saturday why don't we go out this time I'm paying for it.''

''So is it a yes Miranda Priestly. I can promise somewhere really nice. Maybe if these two rotten twins of yours can promise to be good in the meantime, they can come to.''

''Yes. I-we would love to.''

Stopping at their townhouse door.

''I had a good time today. Did you?'' Andy meant it, holding Miranda's blue eyes warmly. Cassidy and Caroline grinned at both of them. Andy was and always had been gone on Mom.

Mom had never looked like this with anyone.

Miranda stood on the front step holding the door ajar. ''I did to. Do you want to come in?'' Inviting Andy to stay the night.

Andy got a text for a delivery from City Ryder. She'd do it.

''Not tonight. I will see you at Runway tomorrow. I will see you guys soon. Goodnight Miranda. Cass and Car. No more mischief.'' Pretending to be stern to them.

''So we're on for Saturday.''

Miranda nodded happily.

Kissed each one goodbye as they closed the door.

Miranda leaned against the door, smiling she was in love with Andy Sachs, taking out her phone and texting Stephen with three words. ''No to Saturday.''

Andy heard her phone buzz an incoming text as she put on a helmet.

**Ryder u b safe. **

**Love M and C&amp;C OXOX**

Andy text back getting onto her bike. Typing her reply.

**Always. Love U 3. Andy.**

Cassidy and Caroline high fived each other. Andy sort of said it from their text. Andy loved Mom. Car called.

''Mom look at Andy's IM.''

* * *

Andy was told by the doorman this package it was for the top floor. Got off the elevator, Andy was instructed to deliver it by hand, walking up to the Penthouse door and ringing.

Stephen Tomlinson answered the door to Andy.


	9. Chapter 9

Andy swallowed face to face Miranda's Stephen.

''Hi Andy right. You've been sleeping with my wife. I'd like to talk with you. Just talk.'' Stephen seemed amiable.

Congenially Stephen guided Andy inside his modern penthouse, it was decorated very sleek as he calmly sat down across from Andy.

Stephen offered Andy a high ball who declined, if it was a guy in front of him, he'd have punched him for touching and screwing his wife. Andy being a girl was different.

Andy was that assistant once to Miranda. He remembered her coming upstairs uninvited when he and Miranda were arguing about her not being there at a dinner.

Stephen studied Andy, she was young about twentysomething, and he was determined Andy here was going to stay away from Rands by implying something that frankly wasn't true, his words Stephen knew would break this little lesbo Andy's heart.

Miranda was meant to be with him. Belonged to him. Plain and simple.

Taking a swig, running his tanned hand through his salt and pepper hair.

''Andy there's no easy way to tell you this but first, I just want you to know I'm not blaming you. Rands a very desirable woman.''

Andy's scuffed camo sneakers on his carpet. Out of place on his leather sofa with a Picasso hanging.

''Miranda and I, we decided with Dr Inwood our therapist, it was a good idea to have Miranda explore by trying a safe relationship but listen what Miranda's doing is wrong. Stringing you along. Making you fall in love with her. I'm sorry to have to prove this to you but I don't think it's fair to you to think it means anything more to her. It's just sex. Andy.''

Andy's brown eyes blinked. Miranda was using her. Stephen was lying. He had to be? Miranda wouldn't do that to her.

Stephen took his phone and pressed play. Andy listened to Miranda's voice mail to Stephen. Telling him how much she loved him and still wanted to stay married to him. Heard Miranda words of please give it and her a second chance. Andy felt like she'd been hit in the solar plexus.

Andy didn't know this was an old voice mail from weeks ago, the hour before Andy found Miranda crying alone in a Paris hotel suite.

''I'm afraid Andy all you are to her is fun. There's been a few others before you.'' Stephen lied flatly to Andy.

How many? Andy felt like a fool. A blind love-struck gullible fool.

Miranda was someone she thought she knew.

Stephen saw Andy believed him. Looking at her hurt brown eyes. Good. Handing Andy, a fake document seeming as if Miranda had it drawn up. An agreement.

Andy took it. Her almost going to Stanford for pre law helped her digest this legal document. It was a contract like a prenup between Miranda and Stephen accepting any extramarital affairs but only once. Miranda's words came back to Andy. Only once. To try her.

Andy felt sick.

''There's more.'' Andy was shown a photo of her kissing Miranda at the townhouse door.

''This is in case you use your little tryst liaison and go leak it to the media. Miranda had it taken. To protect herself. As you know being her assistant once about Miranda's compulsive need of privacy.'' Andy read it with numbness. ''Miranda understands my needs and I accept her persuasions. I am still her husband and she is still my wife. We talked about you. Miranda told me, you were exquisite.'' Stephen lied right to Andy's stricken face.

Used.

She was a toy. A substitute. A walking breathing vibrator.

''So Andy why don't you make a clean break and have some closure by not see her again. Start afresh. Maybe leave New York. Undamaged. Andy I think it's for the best if you forget Miranda. I'm trying to be decent here and do the right thing. I'm quite disgusted by Miranda's behaviour.''

Andy wordlessly agreed with Stephen Tomlinson, she would start anew back home in Ohio. She was never seeing Miranda Priestly again.

Undamaged right, Andy knew band-aids didn't fix hearts broken.

Andy left Stephen.

* * *

Wiping her tears.

Andy ignored a voice mail message on her phone from _her_, fishing out of her wallet the ticket her Dad had bought her, as a just in case she needed it. Andy sure as hell needed it now.

Dialling as Andy paced her living room. ''Hi Mom. It's Andy. I'm going to be moving home tomorrow.''

Andy's Mom knew something had happened to Andy. ''Oh Hun I thought you'd met someone and you were staying in the city for them.''

So did Andy hours ago.

''No. Mom, I have no wish or reason to stay. Listen, I have a lot to sort out. I gotta go. I'll see you and Dad tomorrow. Goodnight Mom.''

Hung up, Andy looked around her apartment, she had to pack and she would put the rest in storage and have it shipped back to her parents place. Andy had send an email to her Editor John and resign at The NY Mirror. Deleting Miranda's message. Felt like leaving one of her own, a nasty one. Couldn't.

* * *

_9am Dr Inwood's Office_

Miranda had to bring Cassidy and Caroline along because it was a family session with Stephen.

''Hello again Miranda.'' Dr Maryanne Inwood greeted the twins. ''Nice to meet you both. Cassidy. Caroline.''

Both redheads greeted her with smiles that turned to cutting eyes at him.

Stephen. The Dork. Cassidy rolled her eyes catching Car's eye. Dr Inwood wanted them to wait with Annabelle at Reception.

Saw Stephen's phone he left. How about texting his bimbos and ruining his Tinder with a words like him having a fetish for smeared blue cheese and for supermodels dressed as a cow or in lederhosen and yodelling.

Both of them had dressed identically today. Annabelle thought they were just adorable as she watched both of them probably playing Candy Crush.

''Car. Look at this.'' Cass called. Both of their blue eyes wide.

Dr Inwood had Miranda begin but Stephen interrupted her. Moving closer to Miranda on the couch they shared. Miranda sat rigid.

''Miranda I want you to reconsider us. I love you Rands and I know I've been a lousy husband to you but I've changed. Honestly. I want to be back in your life. Let's not be separated anymore. Let's be us again Stephen and Miranda.''

Miranda shook her head. Stephen was the last person she wanted back.

''Stephen I don't want this.'' Miranda looked at Stephen seriously. She wanted Andy.

Stephen interjected, using some of the fluffy stuff Lynn had armed him with from Cosmo. If Rands wanted to talk about feelings sure he could do that for a day or two. He'd buy her tampons to prove he respected strong independent women.

Soft knocking interrupted them.

''Sorry to disturb your session Dr but they want their Mom.'' Annabelle stood in the doorway. Both redheads on either side of her.

Stephen plastered a false smile at the twins ushered in by Dr Inwood. ''Hi guys. Just wait for your Mom. Later you can see her. She's busy with me girls. Maybe we can get ice cream in an hour. Doesn't that sound like fun.''

Giving them a tanned dimpled smile. Phony.

Cass rolled her blue eyes revolted. Lame. ''We're lactose intolerant.'' That was a lie. Andy bought them ice cream yesterday. Both of them loved it.

''Mom you have to see this.'' Car proclaimed.

Holding out Stephen's phone to Mom. The image showed Andy kissing Miranda at the front door.

Miranda blinked her blue eyes, studied it. What on earth?

Why did Stephen have a photo of her and Andy kissing? Cold blue eyes pierced Stephen's.

''Stephen. Explain. This.''

''Miranda that is on my phone for a good reason. I'm willing to overlook it. Put it all behind us Randy. We can start over.''

Miranda jaw clenched. ''Put what behind us, Stephen?''

''Andy who you slept with? Now Randy listen I told her to leave you alone and she did.''

''Stephen. What did you say to her?'' Miranda demanded. Concerned what had he done and worse said to Andrea. ''Stephen tell me now what did you do to Andy?''

Stephen shook his head satisfied. ''You're little girlfriend is long gone. Good riddance.''

Car and Cassy folded their arms in front of him. ''Tell Mom.''

Stephen face was puce coloured at these two twins ruining this. '' Shut up! You two little brats.''

Miranda icily stood up. ''Stephen I am warning you do not speak to my daughters like that.''

Stephen made to grab Cass's arm. He better let go, if only she had her lacrosse stick, she would lam him one.

''Stephen. Let go of Cassidy. Right now.'' Miranda warned him. Maternally protective of her Bobbseys.

Miranda had warned him. To hell with her Elizabeth Arden manicure.

Miranda abhorred violence, lamming one jab on Stephen's nose. Cassy was let go.'' Impressed Cassy happily praised. ''Wow Mom.''

Growing up in the East End made Miranda have a good hook.

Stephen howled. ''You broke my nose.'' Blood spurting. ''I don't want you anyway you frigid bitch who only a dyke wants.''

Dr Inwood had watched this session. Disgusted with Stephen.

''Mr Tomlinson I consider this abusive to Miranda and her daughters.''

''Dr Inwood I think our sessions are at an end. I've decided Stephen and I are completely incompatible and also for being many things to me especially a lying low down snake of a bastard and I cannot be with such slime.''

Dr Maryanne Inwood agreed. ''In my professional opinion Miranda I agree and personally go get this Andy of yours.'' Miranda smiled that she would.

Stephen whined at Dr Inwood. ''You saw that crazy bitch punch me. I could press charges for battery.''

Dr Inwood smiled. ''What punch Mr Tomlinson. You might want to get a prescription for glasses, tripping like that. It must be a hazard.''

''Fine. Andy can have you Rands, what a prize an old Ms frumpy Priestly.''

Miranda took her purse with both twins on either side of her. ''Girls hold this please.''

Miranda kneed Stephen. ''That is from Car and for Andy.''

Another couple waiting, saw Miranda regally leaving with her twins in tow and heard Stephen's painful groans. Not knowing which to hold, his broken nose or his…

* * *

Trying Andy's phone which kept going to voice mail as Roy drove them to The NY Mirror.

Marlene at Reception was having one of those days. First it was her nail chipped, then Sal the regular gopher forgot her breakfast order this morning of an Egg McMuffin and now this unmovable Park Avenue manicured broad who'd never heard the words. ''Just wait a sec. I'll be right with you.''

Holding a finger up to the _Ms Silver haired_ the world revolves around me. ''One sec Honey.'' Back on the phone to her cousin. ''So tell Joey you don't want a reception in Jersey. You want upscale. Dinner theatre that is classy.''

''I need to see Andy Sachs.'' Miranda stood haughtily. Having to repress a strong urge to disconnect Marlene's call.

Told by Car and Mom. ''Find Andy.'' Cass slipped under the barrier unnoticed by Marlene. Car smiled angelically at the gum chewing Receptionist.

Shep was clearing out Andy's desk for her. Hadn't left anything personal in it. Poor kid looked awful earlier.

''Andy.'' Shep collided with the speeding along redhead looking for his colleague. ''Hey slow down. You must be a Priestly twin.''

'' Yes. I'm looking for Andy. Andy Sachs.''

Shep bent down to her level. ''Sorry kiddo. Andy's gone. Quit this morning. She's going home to Ohio she said so. Andy's probably at JFK, her flights in about an hour.''

Quit. Leaving the city and leaving them and Mom. Andy promised her and Car, she wouldn't.

Cass swallowed hard at Shep's words.

''Hey don't cry. Here let me give you Andy's forwarding address.'' Shep went to his desk to get Andy's info.

Turning around to no one. Cass had run back to Mom and Car fast.

* * *

Roy drove Miranda and Cassidy and Caroline to JFK. Emily and Abby had flight information on Andy's domestic flight to Cincinnati. Booking three seats in case they missed Andy.

Stuck in traffic, Roy was five minutes away from the gate for the airline drop off. ''Roy stop. Girls stay here. Let me out here.''

Mom could run up and downstairs at the townhouse in her stilettos and probably if she tried and wanted to marathons. Encouraged by both of her Bobbseys. ''Go Get her Mom.''

That she would.

Saw the back of Andy at the check in desk, with an airline representative and a long queue.

Slipping under the barrier, Miranda hadn't flown normally in years usually swept right to the first class lounge. ''Hey lady there's a line.'' One burly passenger informed her as Miranda walked forward and ignored the complaints at her cutting the line, making her way to the front. To Andy.

''Andrea.''

Andy had just checked her bag and was slinging her carryon laptop over her shoulder. Froze still with her back to Miranda, didn't deserve her turning around. Swallowing all the hurtful nasty things she wanted to accuse Miranda of. Half of Andy wanted Miranda to just go away. Leave her the fuck alone.

Andy greeted her coldly. ''Miranda.''

''Please just listen I know Stephen saw you and told you to go away.''

Andy cut in, still not facing her. ''Yeah he did. Miranda. I don't want to do this here.''

Felt Miranda's fingers brush her shoulder blade, stiffening from her touch. '' I don't know what he said to you, Andy but what he said wasn't true. Please just don't go away okay. Stay.''

Andy didn't respond to her words.

''Is there nothing I might say to keep you here?'' Miranda asked Andy, her blue eyes glistened softening on her turned away face.

''I have to go Miranda. I've gotta catch my flight.'' Moving pass her without looking at her.

Miranda wouldn't allow this. Andy had to know how she felt about her. Grabbing the airline announcer paging system, who was informing of delays and gates for passengers.

''Andy Sachs don't you dare walk away from me again. I once said you weren't rare or extraordinary but you are because somehow I know you love me. How do I know this? It's the way you are with Cassidy and Caroline. It's also the way you made love to me that night. The idea of letting anyone close to me terrifies me but I need you to know this. I love you. I love you Andy Sachs and I know it didn't happen right away.

You use to drive me crazy and make me so irritated by you and your warm easy charm when you worked for me and wearing that lumpy sweater but somehow you against every reason not to, didn't run from me, you fit to me. Yes. You, Andy you who are klutzy and corny and mine and no you're not perfect or glamourous as you once declared when I met you at Runway do you remember but you are more than that because you're perfect for me. Yes you Andy Sachs are who is shaped for me. You are my list. Please don't leave me. I love you.''

Everyone in the airport heard Miranda's true words to Andy on the terminal speaker.

Andy had walked away. Like Paris.

* * *

It was quiet driving back to the townhouse. Roy got the door of the Mercedes for all three Priestly's, wished a good evening. All three looked upset at what had happened with Andy. Not coming to her from the gates like a rom com.

''I hate Andy.'' Cassy said fiercely as both girls crumpled on the sofa as Miranda almost agreed, felt worse than Paris, heard the doorbell. Getting up and wiping her eyes as she saw who was standing there. Andy here.

Vowing she would not answer her door. Whatever Andy wanted to say she didn't want to hear it. Rung again. Insistently.

''Miranda I know your there. I saw you come home.'' Andy informed.

Miranda stilled rigid at the door, separating them. ''You left me and flew away.''

Andy met her eyes through the glass saw Miranda had been crying. ''No I went to but then I couldn't, it just didn't seem fair to you to walk away from you again and not respond to your lovely words Miranda. Let me see you, please just for a minute?''

Miranda's icily retaliated. ''I didn't mean them.''

Andy smiled through the door. ''Yes you did. Miranda I'll stay here all night if I have to. Camp on your door. What would the neighbours say.''

Miranda seethed and reluctantly opened the door to Andy standing there with ugly carnations from a kiosk and with a large paper held up to her. Bold black words. Special Delivery.

Andy's grin faltered a little at Miranda's cold stare right at her. Andy had hurt her, clasping an envelope under her arm. Putting her backpack down which Miranda narrowed her eyes on and the owner of the casual rucksack. Andy's other luggage was enroute to Ohio. Andy knew her Mom and Dad would collect it.

''I will give you five minutes only. Upstairs now.''

Andy followed Miranda to the study. Not shutting the door behind them.

Andy handed Miranda the sealed envelope. ''Open it.''

Miranda took it. Pulling out a list on a cocktail napkin.

What in hell was this? Miranda wondered. Should tear it up and throw Andy out of her townhouse right this instant.

''Miranda just read it.'' Andy implored.

_Number one: Gelid but sexy and Nate's right. This chemistry is here between us. I feel tingles and everything even when we brush handing her a coffee cup._

_Number two: Seen her heart because she loves her daughters more than anything._

_Number three: Says my name like no other can pronounce and I react._

_Number four: Haughty but at the office so many times and that night in her suite I like the many little glimpses of her, the real her I slowly discover._

_Number five: Told me she loves me in front of crowds of strangers at JFK._

Number five was added in a cab by Andy who was stuck in it driving to Miranda's.

Miranda was holding it wordlessly.

''Please Miranda I'm sorry I walked away but what you said to me, how am I supposed to leave you now? I know your really mad at me. You have every right to be. I love you too. Always.''

Not looking at Andy. Stepping over to the window.

''Please Miranda give me a chance again. I have a confession to make. I lied. There were never any other women. You're the one I talked about. It's you. Only you. Always has been you.'' Miranda still had her back turned on Andy. Unable to read Miranda's eyes. Uncharted dragon territory for Andy.

''You're my person Miranda please, cause right now, I just really want to have you somehow know how much you mean to me. Please, please, just let me somehow show you right now that I love you. I love you Miranda. And if you're not convinced afterwards that I am into you in every possible way a person can be into another person, then I promise I will never try to kiss you, or fuck you, or love you ever again, as long as I live. I swear. If not. If you don't want me. I'll just go.''

Miranda nodded. ''Andy. Okay.'' Waspishly spoke still not looking at Andy.

''Okay to what? '' Andy hoped she was right.

''I say show me. You once said you can do anything. Right?'' Meeting Miranda's vivid eyes which sparkled on Andy and fully smiled at her.

Kissing Miranda slowly against the desk.

''I'll just have to have a lifetime of growing old with you and showing you. Ms Priestly.''

''I'll hold you to all of it. Ms Sachs.''

Both redheads peeking into the study. ''Mom remember car alarms.''

Miranda motioned with her hand waving to go away as Andy circled her waist and brought her with both palms clasping her closer into her frame.

_Epilogue_

''I am not watching this.'' Not knowing what to expect or see. Miranda sat down on the couch beside Andy who'd rented this on Netflix. If it was scary, Andy had better hold her.

''Miranda it's not what you think. Honest.'' Andy pressed. Play.

Settling in next to her partner as Imagine Me and You began.

Andy was pinched midway through it. ''Guns. Breasts and Horror.'' Raising an imperious brow at Andy who grinned at her watching Rach and Luce first kiss on roses in the florist shop that gave Andy the chills.

''I think we can give them a run for their money. Whatta you think Priestly.''

Kissed by Andy as both sunk into the couch.

Cassy and Car cleared their throats at Mom and Andy making out on the couch. Breaking apart as Andy perkily greeted both. ''Hi.''

''We want to tell you both what you're next date is.''

''It's not a date. It's this.''

Handed an invitation. Andy read it thinking it was a recital, her jaw dropped, this wasn't a Dalton recital. ''Miranda I think this is a hint.''

Miranda peered at the ivory wedding announcement of her and Andy. Staring at it. ''Girls.'' It had been two weeks together. This was a lot for Andy to digest.

Car informed matter-of-factly. ''It's all been arranged.''

''So do you want to marry me?'' Andy asked her.

''Yes darling more than anything.'' Miranda held their wedding invitation. It would be held in a place on her list.

Andy frowned. ''I don't even have a ring to do this properly.''

Cassy went to open her mouth helpfully. Andy stated firmly. ''I will buy one guys.''

''I think just for tonight, I can improvise with a temporary one.'' Borrowing Car's ring with sparkles in it. That lit up. It was so tacky. It was perfect to Miranda.

Andy supposed this was a first for Miranda. Proposed with a light up ring that cost five bucks.

''It's not Cartier but Miranda will you marry me? I can't give you diamonds or so many things I want to give you. I am here for you always and I love you and Cassy and Caroline you know I'd protect and lay down my life for you three. I change your light bulbs. I walk Patricia in the rain. So will you marry me?

Miranda eyes were wet. She was not going to cry.

''Could you give me an answer soon, because my legs are falling asleep down here.'' Andy teased her.

Miranda rolled her eyes at her ever incurably romantic Andréa.

Joining Andy on her knees. ''Yes a thousand times yes, change my light bulbs for life.''

* * *

Wedding speeches after the registry, Andy's parents laughed that a sex therapist Dr Inwood brought Andy and Miranda together again. Dr Inwood was attending but didn't think she needed to give couples advice to this beautiful in love couple in front of her.

Emily caught the bouquet and blushed at Serena her date

''I want the first kiss and dance Mrs Priestly Sachs. Earlier you asked if I wanted anything, I do want something, tell me why you wanted me only once to be with you?'' As they danced together on the beach

''I thought when you implied you had so many one night stands, that it would be only once. Andy.''

Andy teased her. ''That's the stupidest craziest thing I've ever heard. Miranda. With you making love with you could never be just once. Never.''

Andy's eyes sparkled on Miranda's.

* * *

Miranda went over her credit card statement again. This couldn't be right. No charges on it for all of the dates, she and Andy went on.

''Girls what card did you use with your matchmaking dates for us?''

Cassy was showing Andy her school project for raising money for children in Tanzania and Nepal Aid for the earthquake, as Car shrugged at Mom putting her homework away.

''Mom we didn't use your card. We used Stephen's.''

Andy loved these two.

* * *

Stephen Tomlinson opened his statement. He spent how much?

Told by the credit card department, he had to pay it, since he'd charged it.

Took a call put through to his office line. ''Wait what I didn't donate my Ferrari to underprivileged children in Tanzania and Nepal Aid.''

Lynn his secretary saw a grown man cry.


End file.
